Le souffle ardent
by Lady stark28
Summary: Et si Gale n'était pas responsable de la mort de Prim et qu'il était revenu auprès de Katniss avant Peeta ? 1 ans après la fin de la guerre, comment nos deux amoureux maudits gèrent ils la situation ? (Katniss-Peeta, peu de Gale) L'absence diminue les médiocres passions, et augmente les grandes, comme le vent éteint les bougies, et allume le feu. François de La Rochefoucau
1. Partie I : Un seul être vous manque

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Non je ne suis pas morte, en fait j'ai même commencé une nouvelle histoire. Je n'ai pas laissé tomber l'autre je vous le promets mais j'ai eu une autre idée qui me passionnait plus et l'inspiration ne vient qu'avec l'envie. **

**Cette fiction est déjà pratiquement entièrement tapée donc l'attente entre les parties ne devrait pas être très longue. Au début, il s'agissait d'un one-shot et puis finalement non. C'était aussi supposé être un 100 % Pov Katniss mais j'ai rajouté des Pov de Peeta après coup pour rajouter de l'émotion.**

**Précision sur l'histoire : **C'est bien une Katniss x Peeta. L'action se déroule 1 ans après la fin de la guerre. Ici, Gale n'est pas responsable de la mort de Prim (Cela change justement beaucoup de chose et puis je n'avais pas envie de m'encombré de cela ^^)

Tout l'univers de "the hunger games" appartient à Suzanne Collins et non à moi !

* * *

**Partie I :**_**« **__**Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. »**_** Lamartine**

_« Les choses les plus précieuses sont plus légères que l'air. » Paul Auster_

_**Katniss**_

Ce matin, un filet de lumière passe au travers de la fenêtre. Je me sens totalement léthargique et regarde les grains de poussières flotter dans les airs. Il semble faire beau à l'extérieur mais pas ici dans ma chambre. Ici l'air est frais, ma gorge me fait mal et bloque ma respiration. Une angine surement. Soudain Gale gémi dans son sommeil et ses pieds touchent mes jambes. Je déteste ça. Ses pieds sont toujours froids. De toute façon, mes draps sont froid, la pièce est froide, tout est froid… Je dois être malade.

Après la guerre, quand je suis revenu au district 12…seule… j'étais à peine vivante. Je veux dire par là que comme dans une sorte de purgatoire, je côtoyais les vivants tout en flirtant avec la mort. Balançant constamment entre les deux. Pour ne rien vous cacher, l'idée de mettre fin à mes jours à traverser mon esprit. Mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas franchi le cap. Pourtant j'avais tout perdus : Ma mère, mes amis, ma santé, mon mental… ma sœur. Mais chaque jour je me disais : « pas maintenant Katniss, demain. » Un peu comme si j'attendais encore quelque chose.

Et 2 mois après la fin de la guerre, quelqu'un a enfin frappé à ma porte : Gale.

Avec lui petit à petit, j'ai retrouvé un semblant de stabilité. Il me forçait à m'alimenter, à me laver et surtout à me lever le matin quand la peine était trop grande. Ces matins-là, quand les cauchemars et les idées noirs m'assaillent, c'est comme si mes poumons sont trop faible pour filtrer l'air. En fait, cette sensation de manque d'oxygène, je la ressens plus au moins tout le temps, mais les matins de mes mauvais jours c'est pire. Je suppose que tous mes ennuis de santé depuis 3 ans ont dû réellement impacter mon système respiratoire. Gale pense que l'air du district ne doit plus être très saine à cause des cendres du bombardement et qu'il faudra attendre encore quelque années avant qu'elle ne soit pure à nouveau. C'est vrai que parfois, quand je me ballade en ville, devant les restes des anciens commerces : Fleuriste, apothicaire, boucherie… boulangerie… j'arrive presque à sentir la cendre sur mon palet, le feu s'immisçant dans ma gorge, la suie infiltrant mes poumons… C'est généralement à ce moment-là que je préfère rentrer à la maison avant de faire une crise d'asthme ou autre chose.

Le bras de Gale s'enroule autour de moi. Au début, je panique car je pense qu'il est réveillé, mais finalement je l'entends ronfler et cela me rassure. Délicatement, j'entreprends de me m'échapper de son emprise et sort de mon lit en silence. C'est bizarre je sais, mais je préfère être la première levé. Comme cela nous n'avons pas à discuter la tête sur l'oreiller comme si tout était normal. Je déteste ça, alors je me lève avant son réveil. J'apprécie l'affection de Gale, sincèrement cela me touche, mais même si nous dormons ensemble depuis des mois maintenant, je ne suis toujours pas assez à l'aise pour accepter une trop forte proximité. S'il est peiné, il ne le montre pas vraiment, en fait il me connaît depuis longtemps et donc sait que je ne suis pas du genre affection, contact physique etc. Pour lui c'est donc déjà un immense privilège d'occuper le côté droit de mon matelas. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que pourtant j'avais été ce genre de fille, dans un autre lit…dans une autre vie.

Cela est mieux ainsi de toute façon. Le passé est le passé. Je secoue la tête pour éclaircir mon esprit, ma poitrine se serre alors je prends une grande bouffé d'oxygène. Satané poumons…

_« Un feu lointain ne réchauffe point. »_

_Proverbe algérien_

_**Peeta**_

Le ciel est constellé d'étoile ce soir et la pâleur de la lune rend la scène plutôt agréable. Mes coudes reposent sur le bord de la fenêtre, soutenant maladroitement ma tête. Cette nuit comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, j'ai encore ouvert la lucarne. Je ne peux pas dormir sans cela. En fait, je ne peux pas dormir tout court…

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais cela mais c'est un rituel depuis que je suis enfant. Je crois que j'ai toujours cherché ou prévu une issue en quelque sorte. Lorsque j'étais un petit garçon et que ma mère criait beaucoup trop, j'avais l'habitude de m'enfermer dans ma chambre et d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Dès lors j'écartais les bras et m'imaginais m'envoler, partir loin et ne jamais revenir. Mon père disait que j'aimais un peu trop « m'aérer l'esprit ».

_« M'aérer l'esprit »_ ? Quelle blague aujourd'hui. De l'air c'est justement tout ce qui compose ma tête désormais. Mes pensées et mes souvenirs sont totalement retournés, confus, corrompus… Je suis comme dans un éternel, constant et épais brouillard, et cela…aucune fenêtre ne parvient à le changer.

_Alors pourquoi diable suis- je encore là à humer l'air dans la pénombre ?!_

Jesuppose que c'est parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, en tout cas, dormir n'est pas une option…trop de cauchemars ont perduré mon sommeil cette semaine et j'en ai assez de les raconter au docteur Aurelius.

Une chouette hulule au loin et me sort de mon questionnement nocturne.

Les animaux sont de plus en plus nombreux au district 13 dernièrement. Je suppose que l'environnement est plus agréable qu'auparavant étant donné le nouveau plan de « réaménagement de la surface.» Je peux _voir_ que le climat et l'ambiance se sont améliorés ici cette dernière année, mais je ne parviens pas à le _sentir. _J'ai du mal à ressentir quoi que ce soit pour dire vrai, je me sens juste _vide_.

Je crois que si l'air frais ne me fait plus aucun effet c'est parce que je suis devenu « air » moi-même. Un être immatériel, impalpable, inconsistant. Même pas un être en somme, juste du vent… Le docteur Aurélius dit que je dois juste me « réapproprié » mon corps et mon esprit, mais personnellement je pense qu'il me manque autre chose…comme une étincelle, une fragile lueur de vie, un peu de chaleur…

Lassé de mes propres réflexions, je décide finalement de fermer les volets et de retourner quand même sous les couvertures.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, j'habite ici au district 13. Pourquoi ? Pas parce que c'est agréable, ni parce que je m'y sens chez moi mais simplement parce que je suis fou.

« Instable » est le terme médicale exacte mais peu importe le mot, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe la langue, un homme fou reste un homme fou après tout. Pour être honnête y a aussi le fait qu'en vérité je ne sais pas ou allé. Le district 12 n'est pas ma maison, il fut le refuge de l'ancien Peeta, celui qui s'est égaré, pas le mien. De plus trop de mes démons s'y trouvent encore, le genre auquel je ne me sens pas prêt à faire face…

Cette première année de paix n'a, néanmoins, pas été si laborieuse pour moi que ce que je laisse entendre. _Je vais mieux._ C'est vrai. Mon comportement est plus docile et sauf en cas de gestes vraiment _trop_ brusque, je suis désormais rarement violent. Les hallucinations empiètent de moins en moins sur mon quotidien et parfois un souvenir d'enfance vient éclairer ma journée. Dans ces moments-là je souri. Je souri _vraiment _etpendant un court instant, je me sens moins vide, moins imperceptible, un peu plus…_réel._

…_._

_Elle ne se soucie plus vraiment de moi. Réel ou pas réel ?_

…

_Elle a tourné la page. Réel ou pas réel ?_

…

_Je suis seul. Réel ou pas réel ?_

…

J'attends une réponse à mes questions mais rien ne viens…et le silence dans la pièce devient terriblement pesant. L'air me parait soudainement glacial et je rabats promptement les couvertures sur moi. Mes mains tremblent, mes dents claquent et je jurerais que mon souffle émet de la buée au contact de l'air. La seule chose dont j'aurais _besoin_ en cet instant….c'est juste d'un peu de chaleur…

« Quand on a connu la symbiose, l'oxygène nous étouffe. »

François Lavallée

_**Katniss**_

Je chasse déjà depuis 2h lorsque Gale me rejoins dans la forêt. C'est devenu un petit rituel entre nous, un de mes préférer d'ailleurs. Cela me rattache aux enfants innocents que nous étions avant tout cela. Innocents, nous ne le sommes plus aujourd'hui.

« Hey Catnip, bien dormi ? » Il avance dans mon dos et ces bras enserrent ma taille. Immédiatement je me dérobe. Je ne voulais pas mais parfois mon corps agit plus vite que mon esprit. Je suis devenu un peu sauvage, comme les proies que je chasse. Néanmoins je ne veux pas le blesser, il a tant fait pour moi, alors je pose mon arc et lui fait face. Il reste souriant mais ses yeux trahissent une certaine déception. Mince. Du coup, je m'approche de lui, me met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un léger baiser sur ces lèvres. Immédiatement je sens son sourire. Cette action semble lui donner confiance car aussitôt il me serre dans ses bras et posant sa tête sur mon épaule me murmure :

« Je t'aime »

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi car je l'aime aussi à ma façon. Je crois que je suis déstabilisé par son souffle contre mon cou, étonnement…froid. Il faut dire que l'air de la forêt est aussi très frais à l'aube. De toute façon tout me parait glacé ces jours-ci. Je prends note de néanmoins contacter un médecin dans les prochains jours.

Ce jour-là, la chasse est bonne : écureuils, lapins, même un dindon sauvage. Pour Gale en tout cas, car moi j'ai été une bien piètre archère. C'est très inhabituel mais je manque de concentration aujourd'hui. Mon partenaire semble le remarquer car au bout de quelques heures, il finit par suggérer que nous rentrions car « IL est trop fatigué », ce qui veut en fait dire « TU as l'air fatigué mais TU es trop fière pour le dire. » Ce n'est pas faux.

Une fois chez moi, enfin…chez nous (j'ai encore du mal à l'admettre), Gale se propose de préparer notre gibier en vue du repas pendant que je ferais une sieste. Je n'aime pas lorsqu'on me couve mais j'acquiesce tout de même car je dois bien l'avouer, ces heures de marches dans la forêt m'ont laissé à bout de souffle. D'ailleurs, lorsque j'arrive dans le couloir à l'étage, il me faut me tenir un moment à l'encadrement d'une porte pour reprendre mon souffle. Je ferme les yeux et tente de faire les exercices de respiration que m'a conseillée Sae.

_Inspire…._

_Expire…_

_Inspire…_

_Expire…_

Au bout d'un moment je me rends compte que ma respiration a repris un rythme normal, et puis que ma main s'est inconsciemment posée sur mon cœur… C'est idiot parce que c'est sur mon abdomen que j'aurais dû la posé, ce sont mes poumons qui dérapent. Finalement je cesse de me tourmenter car je me dis que j'ai dû faire cela dans un souci de vérifier mon rythme cardiaque, une vieille habitude quand on a souvent frôlé la mort.

Avant d'entrer dans ma chambre ou plutôt dans _notre_ chambre, je fais une halte devant le téléphone qui me fait face.

J'hésite quelques minutes puis finalement décroche le combiné et compose le numéro. Au bout de trois sonneries le docteur Aurelius fini par répondre. Je sais qu'il est un médecin « psychiatre » mais il est ce qui ressemble de plus à un vrai docteur dans mon entourage (Hormis ma mère… mais je ne suis pas prête à lui confier mes soucis.) Au début, il est inquiet à cause de mon appel. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer car c'est vrai qu'a part pour nos séances téléphoniques mensuelles imposé par le district 13, je ne l'appel jamais. Mais finalement il se relaxe quand je lui dis que tout va bien mentalement mais que je désirais par contre un avis médical « physique ». Après m'avoir fortement conseillé d'aller voir un VRAI médecin généraliste pour passer de VRAI examens, il accepte finalement d'écouter mes symptômes et de me donner un avis provisoire. Dès lors je lui parle de ma faible capacité respiratoire, de mon souffle coupé, de ma gorge qui se serre, de mon buste qui se comprime. J'ajoute aussi à cela, au cas où il y aurait un lien, mon extrême frilosité du moment. Au bout d'un moment mon interlocuteur me coupe la parole et me dit calmement :

« Katniss êtes-vous sûr de cela ? »

Sa question m'irrite.

« Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr, je sais encore ce que je ressens ! Vous pensez que je m'invente des symptômes ?! Sérieusement ? »

« Non calmez-vous, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Katniss. Je veux dire… Etes-vous sûr que votre douleur est…physique ? »

« Pardon ?...»

« Vous savez parfois…une grande douleur mentale engendre des réactions… physiques. J'ai bien peur que dans ces cas-là, un traitement médical ne soi d'aucun secours car dans les faits…le corps est sain. Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous trouviez la source de ce « problème » qui comme vous l'avez dit vous-même « vous empêche de respirer » et que… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon merci mais je dois y aller, on m'appelle, désolé » Dis- je sur un ton très sec.

Je trouve une excuse car si ça continue je vais lui crier dessus. Je suis très en colère contre lui. Je n'aurais pas dû lui demander conseil, après tout c'est un psy donc forcément j'aurais dû me douter qu'il allait me sortir une idiotie de théorie psychologique. Je reconnais très rarement ma souffrance physique car je déteste paraitre faible, du coup je digère très mal que lorsque je le fais, on ne me prenne pas au sérieux. Avant que je ne raccroche le combiné, Dr Aurelius me crie d'attendre. Je peur qu'il n'ajoute une autre de ses analyses loufoques mais je l'écoute quand même quand il me dit qu'il aurait besoin d'un service. Je luis dois bien ça.

« Pourriez-vous rendre visite à Haymitch Abernathy pour moi ? Il n'a pas décroché pour les 4 dernières séances que nous aurions dû avoir. Je ne pourrais pas le couvrir très longtemps... »

Je souris. Mon mentor tout craché. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait tout comme moi, des séances de psy par téléphone, mais en y réfléchissant, je suppose que cela va de soi. J'accepte de rendre service à ce bon vieux docteur en lui promettant de parler à Haymitch demain mais quand il commence à reprendre un ton paternaliste pour probablement me reparler de mes soucis, je raccroche et en moins de 2 minutes je me faufile dans mon lit. Je m'y enroule dans une tonne de couverture, emmaillotée comme un bambin mais je n'y peux rien : J'ai froid.

* * *

**Voilà J'espère que cette première partie vous a plus. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé please. Vous l'avez peut-être déjà compris mais je vais beaucoup jouer sur le fait que Katniss soit la métaphore du feu et Peeta celle de l'air. Je trouve cela touchant et adapté étant donné que ces deux éléments se combinent très bien.**


	2. Partie II : L'air et le feu

**Bonsoir.**

**Voici la deuxième partie. MERCI à Rebekha et Hime-amande pour leur reviews. Hime-amande je suis contente que tu aimes le côté poétique avec les métaphores car c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais écrire une histoire vraiment basée sur les sensations et les sentiments et non insister sur les faits et l'action. Je dois t'avouer que cette histoire est aussi mon chouchou ! Il faut beaucoup plus d'implication personnelle pour la taper donc j'y tiens.**

* * *

_**Partie II :**__**« Le feu ne peut subsister qu'en absorbant l'air» Georges Louis Leclerc**_

_"On n'emprisonne pas une flamme, on n'enchaîne pas un être impalpable."_

Jules Verne

_**Peeta **_

J'utilise tout le poids de mon corps, mais rien à faire : la valise ne se ferme pas. Je ne suis pas très doué pour plier les vêtements de manière rationnelle et pratique mais j'avais espéré que cette fois serait la bonne. Du coup, une fois de plus, je défais mon organisation et repart à zéro.

Cela fait bizarre d'empaqueter des affaires, je n'ai pratiquement jamais eu à le faire. Avant la guerre, les voyages étaient inexistant, et pour les jeux, nulle nécessité de s'encombrer d'effet personnels. Tout ce qui venait des districts ne valaient même pas la peine d'être considéré correctement… pas même les êtres humains. Finalement au bout d'une heure d'effort, le « click » du cadenas retenti : La valise est enfin terminée.

Il est encore très tôt quand je sors de la chambre et peu de personnes sont dans les couloirs à cette heure-là. Le « Centre psychiatrique des traumatisés d'après-guerre » dit « CPTAG » a été mis en place dès la fin de la dictature il y a un an. La présidente Paylor en a exigé un dans chaque district et il faut avouer qu'ils étaient plus que nécessaire. Tout le monde à subit les répercussions des Hunger games, des répressions, de la guerre, ou de la rébellion, de près ou de loin mais _absolument tout le monde_ a souffert d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ici les gens peuvent venir parler à des psychologues, ils viennent consulter, chercher des médicaments. En fait, c'est surtout un lieu de « passage » car seule les cas les plus…. « Délicat » sont hospitalisé de force et résident ici. Les pensionnaires ont tous été déclaré « potentiellement dangereux pour autrui ou pour leur propre personne » à un moment donné. Nous sommes nombreux à loger ici malgré les apparences, mais peu sont ceux qui parviennent à sortir de leur lit le matin. Ce fut mon cas pendant longtemps mais je vais mieux maintenant et j'apprécie le calme des premières heures.

Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, dans les longs couloirs immaculés qui me séparent du réfectoire, je croise tout de même un certains nombres de patient. La plupart fuient les regards et d'autres sont dans leur propre monde, un peu comme les drogués de mes deuxièmes jeux. Je les aime bien néanmoins. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Je déteste vraiment lorsque parfois j'entends des habitants ou les médias faire référence au CPTAG en tant que « maison de fou ». Ce n'est pas vrai, ils ne sont pas fou, ils sont juste brisé. Qu'en a moi… j'avoue ne pas savoir ce que je suis.

En fait si...

Je suis un fantôme

C'est ce qui m'arrive de penser aux aurores en traversant les corridors. Quand les gens que vous croisez évitent de regarder votre personne, quand même le silence devient abasourdissant, quand la chaleur a disparu de votre propre corps, alors effectivement dans ces moments-là je me demande si je suis vraiment présent ou si je suis juste un courant d'air…

Heureusement, quand j'arrive, le réfectoire est plus animé. Une quinzaine de personne prennent déjà leur petit déjeuné sur les grandes tables d'aluminium et le bruit de leur conversations se répercute dans la salle. Beaucoup sont devenu des amis ou des compagnons d'infortune.

C'est le cas de Bertha par exemple.

Bertha n'est pas une patiente, elle fait partie du personnel hospitalier. Ses cheveux sont grisonnant et elle à un léger embonpoint mais il ne se dégage d'elle que de la compassion. C'est elle qui sert les repas et qui donne les médicaments. Nous aurions pu la détester pour cela mais elle est tellement douce et agréable avec tout le monde qu'elle a pris un rôle maternel envers les patients. Pour elles, beaucoup ont recommencé à s'alimenté et chaque fois c'est une petite fierté qui s'affiche sur son visage. Moi, plus qu'un autre, ai très vite adhéré à son côté maternelle. Je n'ai jamais connu cela dans mon enfance… Ça fait du bien de se sentir choyé.

Quand je m'approche du comptoir, son sourire tout comme le mien, s'illumine et comme à chaque fois elle me pince une joue.

« Alors Lover boy ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Même si le mot est différent venu de sa bouche, je n'ai pas le cœur de lui rappeler que c'est Cato qui m'avait donné ce surnom. Bertha dois néanmoins voir la peine dans mes yeux car elle se racle la gorge (ce qu'elle ne fait que lorsqu'elle est gênée) et rajoutant une deuxième part de gâteau dans mon assiette, me murmure avec un clin d'œil :

« Pour mon préféré. »

Je lui retourne un sourire accompagné d'un remerciement, saisi mon plateau mais reste devant elle en fixant le sol. Au bout de quelques minutes, je l'entends soupirer et une gélule vient atterrir sur mon plateau.

« Tu n'es pas supposé en prendre tous les soirs, tu es au courant n'est-ce pas ? »

La petite gélule bleue m'aide à dormir. Ou pour être précis, elle m'assomme. Cela m'évite de rêver. Je ne suis supposé en prendre que pour les nuits difficiles mais dernièrement _toutes_ les nuits me semblent difficiles. Mes souvenirs reviennent progressivement. Au début mes nuits étaient rempli d'enfants affamés, puis de mutations canine dans les bois, par la suite ce fut des brouillards corrosif, des pluies de sang mais désormais…. Ce sont des scènes de tortures qui hantent mes nuits et plus que jamais j'ai besoin d'être « assommé » pour survivre à la pénombre.

Bertha commence à prendre un autre plateau mais quand elle relève les yeux, je ne suis pas parti, je suis toujours devant elle.

Elle pose ce qui était dans ses mains, me regarde fixement un moment et le désarroi est immense dans sa voix lorsqu'elle finit par parler.

« Non…non… Peeta…non pas cette fois ! » Dit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

La déception se lit dans ses yeux ou la pitié je ne sais pas trop, mais je déteste sa. Mes mains tremblent et je commence à me ronger les ongles. J'essaie de retrouver mon aplomb, je sais que je dois être convaincant pour obtenir ce que je veux.

« S'il te plait Bertha. Juste un. C'est seulement… »

« C'est seulement quoi cette fois Peet !? Pour ta jambe qui te fait souffrir ? Pour tes greffes de peau ? Je te rappelle que toutes tes blessures physiques ne nécessitent plus de suivi médical désormais ! Tu es là depuis un an, tu peux berner des tas de gens mais certainement pas moi ! »

Je me mords la lèvre et sens mes mains trembler de plus bel. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis trop sur les nerfs, ou parce que je suis trop épuisé par mes nuits blanches mais je sens mes yeux s'humidifier. J'avale ma salive et secoue la tête. Je ne veux pas craquer devant Bertha, sa lui ferait trop de peine. Je ne me sers pas des larmes pour manipuler les autres c'est une limite. La seule chose que je trouve à lui dire, et dans une voix plus suppliante et désespérée que je ne le voulais, est :

« Je t'en supplie… »

Bertha pose les mains sur ses hanches et baisse les yeux. Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment et je désespère qu'une réponse se fasse entendre un jour, mais après une attente interminable, elle prend une grande inspiration, me regarde droit dans les yeux et articule bien distinctement :

« Je ne te donnerai de morphine Peeta… plus maintenant.

C'est pour ton bien mon garçon… tu comprends ? »

Sa main se tend vers mon visage, probablement pour effleurer ma joue, mais j'ai du mal à accepter son refus et je me dérobe instantanément. Je prends mon plateau de manière plutôt brusque et tourne le dos, bien décidé à capituler et à aller m'assoir… quand soudain, je repense à la valise de ce matin.

_Mais bien sûr ! Je peux jouer sur ce terrain !_

Bertha semble surprise mais surtout désespéré de me voir revenir. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je prends les devants.

« Pardonne moi Bertha… je ne voulais pas profiter de ta générosité mais… c'est juste que c'est un peu dur en ce moment, tu sais… avec le départ de demain… »

La bouche de mon interlocutrice reste ouverte mais rien ne sort. Elle avait oublié.

Un silence…une fois de plus.

Je commence à me dire que ma technique ne va peut être finalement pas marché quand un bras se tend devant moi. Sous mon nez, une main s'ouvre sur une petite pilule blanche : la morphine.

Je m'apprête à la saisir lorsque que le deuxième bras de Bertha saisi mon poignet.

« C'est la dernière fois Peeta. Tu m'entends ? Si…si tu as mal, si tu te_ sens_ mal… je t'assure que ce ne sont pas les antis douleurs qui t'aideront. »

Je hoche la tête lentement et mon poignet recouvre sa liberté.

Le petit déjeuné se déroule sans aucuns autres incidents. Je m'assois auprès de Jim et Ethan, deux anciens soldats qui se sont retrouvé ici après un difficile retour dans la vie civile. D'habitude je suis plus bavard mais aujourd'hui je me contente de les écouter d'une oreille distraite.

J'ai quasiment fini lorsque quelqu'un vient s'assoir tout contre moi. Je souris lorsque je vois qu'il s'agit de Clarisse.

Clarisse a 25 ans même si elle en parait moins. Sa peau est laiteuse et ses yeux sombres s'accordent à ses cheveux noirs. Elle est arrivé ici il y'a tout juste 3 mois et son internement est dû au fait qu'une nuit, elle ait attaqué un voisin…avec une table basse !

Je l'aime bien. Elle est totalement fêlée parfois… souvent même. L'autre jour par exemple, je l'ai surprise en pleine conversation avec un coussin. C'est une originale mais elle ne fait de mal à personne (mis à part le pauvre voisin en question bien sûr). Je ne connais pas bien son histoire car les dossiers sont confidentiel mais à force de la fréquenté j'ai appris deux, trois trucs. Sa famille était dans la résistance. Elle était là au moment de leur mort, caché derrière le canapé. Les soldats l'ont trouvé néanmoins, mais ils ne l'ont pas tué. Clarisse est une jolie fille.

En tant de guerre il ne vaut mieux pas être « jolie »….

Clarisse étant Clarisse, elle fredonne une chanson tout en balançant frénétiquement la tête dans tous les sens. Les conversations dans la salle cessent un instant au son du bruit que fait la grosse boite en métal qu'elle pose lourdement sur la table en aluminium.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous as amené cette fois ci ?! » Lui demande-je en rigolant.

« Chut ! » dit-elle en apposant un doigt contre ses lèvres. « C'est un cadeau pour Amy ! »

Amy est la benjamine du centre. Elle a 8 ans, du coup, tout le monde l'a couve un peu. Je jette un coup d'yeux dans la boite et hésite à parler devant ce que je découvre. Soudain Clarisse éclate de rire.

« Ne fait pas cette tête voyons ! Je sais qu'elle est vide Peeta ! Je ne suis pas folle à ce point ! J'ai trouvé le contenant mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans…»

Mon rire est gêné. C'est ça le problème dans les centres comme celui-ci, on ne sait jamais si il faut marcher dans les délires des autres.

« Tu n'as aucune piste ? »

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et fixe le plafond.

« Si. La petite m'a dit une fois qu'elle avait froid en ce moment car sa fenêtre fermait mal. Je pensais donc lui offrir… « Le feu »

Si ce n'était pas Clarisse, j'éclaterais surement de rire mais étant donné la manière dont elle l'a dit, je sais qu'elle est sérieuse. Du coup je me contente de pincer les lèvres.

« Tu ferais mieux de lui offrir un chandail alors. »

« Pourquoi pas le feu ? C'est quoi le problème du feu ? »

« Tu ne peux pas enfermer une flamme dans ta boite Clarisse. C'est impossible… »

Elle penche la tête sur le côté et je sens qu'elle me fixe. Je soupire, pose mon morceau de gâteau et tourne ma chaise pour lui faire face.

« Si tu mets une flamme dans cette boite et que tu refermes le couvercle, elle disparaitra. Tu vois, peu de gens le savent mais il vaut mieux étouffer un feu pour l'éteindre que de jeter de l'eau dessus. C'est plus efficace. »

« Etouffez… le feu ? »

« Oui c'est ça. Le feu ne brule qu'avec de l'oxygène Clarisse. C'est l'air qui le nourri. En fermant cette boite, en lui coupant toute source d'oxygène, tu le condamne. On n'emprisonne pas le feu vois-tu ? »

« Ohhh ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu connais bien le sujet Peeta ! Tu sembles si passionné lorsque tu parles de cet élément ! »

Je replace ma chaise et fixe mon plateau de nouveau.

« C'est parce que j'ai approché les flammes de beaucoup trop près… »

Ma voix était presque un murmure mais ma voisine de table a entendu.

« Oui en effet, excuse-moi, ton visage en porte pourtant encore les traces. »

Mes brulures ? Ah oui.

_Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais…_

Je réalise soudain que mes doigts jouent avec le petit comprimé blanc.

« Peeta ? »

« Oui ? »

« Et l'air dis-moi, est ce qu'on peut l'enfermer lui ? »

Mes mains tremblent, des souvenirs me reviennent… Et soudain, sans savoir comment, le comprimé de morphine se retrouve dans ma bouche.

« Oui on peut enfermer l'air Clarisse… »

J'avale.

« Crois-moi, oui on peut l'emprisonner… »

* * *

_« Mon amour s'est transformé en flamme, et cette flamme consume peu à peu ce qui est terrestre en moi. » Novalis_

_**Katniss**_

Le lait que j'ai versé dans mon bol fait craquer mes céréales. Je joue avec ma cuillère, sans aucun appétit, mais Gale me jette des regards réprobateur alors pour éviter un sermon je fini quand même par manger. Le repas est très silencieux, comme toujours avec moi, ainsi je sursaute lorsque que mon partenaire se racle la gorge et prend la parole.

« J'ai encore reçu un appel de Paylor ce matin… »

Tout en mâchant nonchalamment, je lève les yeux vers lui.

« Tu sais… au sujet du district 4… »

J'acquiesce tout en avalant mes céréales. Bien sûr que je sais de quoi il parle, pas besoin de préciser. Il y a déjà 2 mois, Paylor a offert un job à Gale. Un bon poste, bien gradé, bien rémunéré, avec un excellent logement de fonction, bref une occasion en or…pour lui. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à partager sa joie. Je ne veux pas partir. Gale avait refusé à contrecœur mais depuis, Paylor réitère sa demande constamment. Elle sait qu'il meurt d'envie d'accepter son offre et qu'il finira éventuellement par accepter. Je plonge ma cuillère dans mon lait et, faignant l'indifférence, fixe mon regard sur le liquide blanchâtre.

« Tu vas y aller ? »

« Pas sans toi »

S'en suis un silence où seul le bruit de ma cuillère contre la céramique de mon bole se fait entendre. J'en ai marre de lui répondre toujours la même chose mais il faut qu'il comprenne.

« Ça n'arrivera pas Gale… »

Je ne le regarde pas mais je sais qu'il serre les dents, je le sens. Je reprends :

« Tu peux partir, je ne t'en blâmerai pas… Je sais que tu n'es pas heureux au district 12. Rien ne te retient ici_ »

_BAM_

Le bruit de son poing sur la table me fait sursauter. Il est en colère mais je ne le regarde toujours pas.

« SI KATNISS, _TU_ ME RETIENS ICI ! »…silence… Il se saisi d'une mes mains et prend une voix plus douce, plus plaidante.

« Catnip, je t'en prie… viens avec moi. On peut recommencer ailleurs, tu verras… »

Il essaie de m'attendrir mais « tendre » n'a jamais été un de mes traits de personnalité.

« Je…je ne peux pas. Je dois rester ici, au…au …cas où… »

« OU QUOI ?! »

De rage des larmes me montent aux yeux, je me mords la lèvre, je ne veux pas écouter la suite mais il continue.

« Je ne te comprends pas Kat… On dirait que tu attends quelque chose ici… mais voit les choses en face : Le sol est MORT, l'air est MORT, les gens sont MORT. IL N'Y PLUS RIEN A ESPERER ICI ! »

Je suis vraiment en colère contre lui maintenant, mes larmes coulent sur mes joues et la seule chose que je veux c'est sortir de cette cuisine gelée. D'un seul coup je me lève, attrape mon arc sur le comptoir et part en direction de la porte d'entrée. Je crois que Gale crie mon nom mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je veux juste aller dans les bois.

J'ai passé toute la matinée dans les bois mais j'étais tellement enragée que je n'ai pu _vraiment _chassé que pendant 1h. Le reste du temps je l'ai passé assise au bord du lac, les bras autour de mes genoux, les lèvres serrées pour retenir d'éventuels pleures ou gémissements. Gale ne me parle _jamais_ comme cela, il prend toujours des précautions pour ne pas me brusquer, ce qui d'ailleurs m'allait très bien car cela me permettais de rester dans un certain déni, mais là… il semblait être… à bout de patience.

Il veut s'en aller ? Qu'il s'en aille ! Il ne serait pas le premier à le faire après tout. La fille du feu est devenue poussière après la guerre et tout le monde sait qu'un geai moqueur n'est pas un phœnix… Il ne renait pas de ses cendres, il finit juste par…mourir. Le show est fini, les caméras sont parties, tout comme ma mère, Rue, Finnick, Cinna, Prim …

Même _lui…_

Je sens du liquide sur ma joue, j'espère que c'est la pluie mais…non. J'essuie immédiatement cette preuve de faiblesse et puis soudain je suffoque.

_Inspire…_

_Expire…_

_Inspire…_

_Expire…_

Lorsque ma respiration ralenti, je décide de rentrer car tout comme dans le placard de ma chambre au district 13, je ne peux pas me cacher éternellement. Sur le chemin du retour je traine des pieds. Je ne sais honnêtement pas quoi dire à Gale. Il veut partir, moi non et je me hais de le faire souffrir ainsi. Il n'y rien d'autre à ajouter. Lorsque j'arrive près du village des vainqueurs, je réalise que j'ai encore quelque chose à faire qui me permettrait de retarder notre discussion : Haymitch.

Je frappe à la porte par politesse mais comme attendu, personne ne répond. Il doit encore être trop saoul alors je pénètre. L'odeur est infecte, une sorte de mélange entre de la moisissure, du vomi et différents alcool. Sympa…

C'est sans surprise que je découvre mon ancien mentor, endormie, avachi sur le canapé, une bouteille de scotch à la main. Parfois je me dis que je devrais l'aider à décrocher mais qui suis-je pour donner des conseils ?

« Haymitch. »

Pas de réponse

« Haymitch ! »

Un grognement

C'est toujours pareil de toute façon, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le réveiller. Je pars remplir un verre d'eau et le vide sur sa tête. Résultat immédiat.

« Mais… euh ! NON MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME CHERIE ?! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel

« Je n'ai pas de problème, mais vous vous en avez un avec le docteur Aurelius apparemment.. »

Il lève les yeux à son tour et soupir

« Ah. Ce bon vieux médecin doit bien être au bout du rouleau s'il en est venu à te choisir _toi_ comme émissaire. »

« C'est vrai que je suis loin d'être la personne la plus fiable du district mais il se trouve que je suis aussi une des rares à oser _vous_ approcher ! »

Quand il commence à prendre appuis sur le canapé pour se relever je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer le nez devant la tâche de vomi sur sa chemise. Il le remarque et je crois qu'il se sent un peu misérable pour une fois car il décide d'aller se changer pour que nous ayons une conversation « convenable ». Après m'avoir dit de me mettre à mon aise, Haymitch part à l'étage en titubant.

« Me mettre à mon aise ! » Il est marrant. La maison est tellement en désordre que je vois mal où je pourrais m'assoir. Certainement par sur le canapé en tout cas. Du coup je décide de faire un peu de place. Je découvre deux chaises et même un fauteuil caché sous 6 tonnes de vieux vêtements et coupures de journaux. Mais au moment de m'assoir je bute sur une commode ou un buffet, je ne sais pas trop, et fait tomber l'amas de papier qui y était poser.

« Mince »

A genoux je commence à ramasser ce qui se trouve être du courrier. Ce sont majoritairement des factures mais j'émets un petit rire lorsque j'aperçois le nom « Effie Trinket » sur quelques enveloppes. Même si l'envie est grande je décide de ne pas les lire car tout le monde a droit à son intimité, mais soudain, mes bonnes résolutions s'effondrent devant la lettre suivante et son écriture manuscrite si particulière… si familière…

Je lâche tout le courrier au sol excepté cette dernière lettre et pars m'assoir dans le fauteuil. Mes mains tremblent et mes yeux relisent sans cesse la mention manuscrite « _Pour Haymitch Abernathy_ » Je tente de me calmer, de souffler…Je me fais peut être un film ? Je n'ai plus les idées claires… Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, alors précipitamment je déplies le papier et lis.

_« Cher Haymitch,_

_J'espère sincèrement que vous allez bien et que l'alcool n'a pas trop repris d'emprise sur vous. Néanmoins, dans le cas contraire je ne vous juge pas car je sais que chacun gère ses « démons » à sa façon. D'ailleurs, je vous écris pour vous dire que les miens sont de moins en présent dans mon quotidien. Les médecins se veulent plutôt optimiste._

_Comment va Katniss ? A-t-elle recommencé à s'alimenter, à chasser ? Veuillez sur elle._

_Ici au district 13, la reconstruction se déroule lentement mais surement. Ils commencent même à reconstruire à la surface. Rendez-vous compte certains habitants n'avaient jamais vu le ciel ! Cela fait du bien à tout le monde. Comme à moi d'ailleurs, je me sens moins enfermé, j'ai déjà trop été enfermé dans ma vie…_

_Ma thérapie et mes différents traitements se déroulent plutôt bien. Le chemin a été très dur et douloureux mais je crois que ma volonté m'a permis de progresser bien plus vite que ce que tous les pronostics annonçaient._

_Dès lors, je suis heureux de pouvoir vous annoncé que j'ai ENFIN été autorisé à quitter l'hôpital et… je compte donc revenir au district 12 à la fin du mois ! _

_Prenez soin de vous surtout…et d'elle…_

_A très bientôt,_

_Peeta _

_PS : S'il vous plait continuez à garder un œil sur Katniss jusqu'à mon retour._

_Ne la laissez pas seule, je m'inquiète. »_

L'encre a coulé sur le dernier mot, je me demande s'il a pleuré en l'écrivant et puis je me rends compte que la tâche est humide : C'est _moi_ qui pleure.

Trop d'émotions passe dans ma tête, mon estomac, ma poitrine…mon cœur. Serais ce des larmes de joie ? De Tristesse ? De peur ? De soulagement ? Je ne sais pas mais je sais une chose : Peeta reviens

Un sourire apparait sur mon visage, mon rire se mêle à mes larmes, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais je devais être dans ma bulle car quand je tourne la tête je remarque qu'Haymitch est là dans la pièce, changé et propre. Néanmoins son expression est froide.

« On ne ta jamais dis que c'était malpolis de lire le courrier des autres Chérie ? »

Son commentaire et le dernier de mes soucis. Je voudrais lui crier dessus mais j'arrive à peine à faire partir ce stupide sourire de mon visage.

« Pourquoi ? Vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'_il_ vous écrivait et qu'_il _prenait des nouvelles de… de... Moi !? »

Haymitch ne me regarde pas, il marche jusqu'à une étagère et prend un verre avant de répondre.

« Tu n'as jamais demandé »

« Mais…mais enfin Haymitch ! »

Il débouche une bouteille de vin et rempli son verre.

« Ecoute chérie, c'est simple, il voulait savoir comment _tu_ allais, j'ai dit la vérité, tu m'aurais demandé comment _il_ allait, je t'aurais répondu. Mais tu ne l'a pas fait… pas une fois. »

J'ai perdu mon sourire cette fois, je fixe le sol en serrant les dents.

« Tu n'as pas prononcé son nom en 1 an alors ne vient pas me dire que le contenus de ses lettres te préoccupe véritablement. »

Mon ex mentor est rustre donc vraisemblablement encore saoul. Je le déteste quand il parle comme cela. Je voudrais lui crier qu'il n'a rien compris, que comme pour Prim, le prénom de Peeta est incapable de sortir de ma gorge, parce que ça fait trop mal, parce que ça fera _toujours_ atrocement mal et que sa me déchire les trips à chacun fois que j'essaie ! Mais rien ne sort, je fixe juste le sol en regardant les traces de mes larmes qui s'infiltrent sur la moquette. Haymitch boit, je secoue la tête et finalement je sors de ma torpeur.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec un alcoolique de toute façon ! Pee…Peeta (le mot rappe et écorche mon palet ainsi que mon cœur) me répondra lui-même quand il reviendra à la fin du mois de toute façon et -»

« Oh oh minute Chéri ! De quoi tu parles là !? » Dit-il confus en secouant son verre.

Encore plus saoul que ce que je pensais. Je me lève et secoue la lettre devant lui.

« C'est écrit noir sur blanc là ! Il a été autorisé à sortir. »

Haymitch fronce les sourcils puis semble percuter. Son expression devient très grave d'un seul coup et il me dit de me rassoir. J'obtempère mais reste confuse. Il se racle la gorge.

« Regarde la date. »

La date ? Mes yeux parcours une fois de plus la lettre et je repère dans le coin droit en haut la fameuse date. Mes doigts se crispent froissant le papier entre mes mains, mes muscles se tendent, ma gorge se serre, ma poitrine se comprime : La lettre date d'un an.

Elle a été écrite seulement un mois et demi après la fin de la guerre, au moment où je me laissais quasiment mourir, où j'étais seule.

« Pour…pourquoi…il n'est pas revenu ? Il a…a rechuté ? »

Mon ancien mentor fait un cul sec et se resserre un verre.

« Non. Non pas que je sache. Aurelius lui avait bien donné son feu vert…c'est Peeta qui a annulé son départ. »

« Pourquoi… ? » Ma voix est brisée et je ne parviens pas à lâcher le stupide bout de papier d'entre mes mains.

« Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus de raison de revenir… »

…

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Sa voix est presqu'un murmure lorsqu'il rétorque « Peut-être qu'il s'est dit que _tu_ n'avais plus besoin de lui ici. » Nos regards se croisent, j'ai peur de comprendre et finalement avant de prendre une énième gorgé il ajoute :

« Au fait, comment va Gale, Chérie ? »

Je me lève comme une furie, attrape mon sac et en deux minutes je suis dehors. Je me précipite chez moi en répétant :

_Inspire…_

_Expire…_

_Inspire…_

_Expire…_

Gale n'est pas encore rentré, tant mieux. Je tremble, j'ai froid, je n'arrive pas à respirer, je ne sais pas où aller. Et puis soudain je me remémore mon séjour au district 13 et part m'enfermer dans le placard à l'étage. Assise, la tête entre les genoux, je m'effondre.

_« Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai 19 ans, je vis au district 12, j'ai survécu à 2 Hunger Games, ma sœur est morte, la guerre est finie, Peeta voulait m'aider, Gale vit avec moi, Peeta ne reviendra pas… »_

Je pleure pendant bien une vingtaine de minute et puis finalement je réalise que je suis complément égoïste. Après tout, aujourd'hui j'ai appris que Peeta avait fait de formidable progrès grâce à sa thérapie. Quand on l'avait ramené du capitole je me rappelle avoir entendu des médecins parler de l'éventualité qu'il passe le reste de ses jours en « maison de fou ». Mais non, ils ne le connaissaient pas comme moi je le connais. Peeta leur prouvé à tous qu'il était plus fort que cela, qu'il pouvait se relever et vivre peu importe les épreuves. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était un dandelion. La plante la plus résistante, celle qui apporte la renaissance et non la destruction. Peut-être que les choses sont mieux ainsi, il voulait revenir pour _moi_ mais moi je veux qu'il vive pour _lui_. Je ferme les yeux et imagine.

_J'imagine une belle maison au milieu d'une clairière. C'est une nouvelle construction du district 13, à la surface. L'air est pur, chaud, le soleil se couche et offre un merveilleux spectacle dans ce ciel orangé. Le vent souffle dans ses cheveux blonds, et soudain quelqu'un lui tient la main. C'est une femme, elle est belle, splendide même. Quelqu'un qui saura prendre soin de lui comme jamais moi je n'ai réussi à le faire. Elle lui donnera des enfants et ils seront heureux, tellement heureux et c'est bien comme cela_.

Peeta mérite de vivre entouré de rire et de joie, il ne mérite pas de vivre dans ce cimetière qu'est le district 12. Il ne reviendra pas et je ne devrais pas en pleurer car c'est une bonne nouvelle.

J'ai toujours du mal à respirer mais je ne suffoque plus. Apaisée, je sors lentement de ma cachette et retourne dans la cuisine. Je m'affaire à préparer le diner et puis soudain je réalise que je ne veux plus être là. Pas dans la cuisine particulièrement, je veux dire _ici_, au district 12. Je ne vois plus les raisons qui me faisaient rester ici. Peeta est passé à autre chose, comme lui je devrais passer à autre chose. Alors quand Gale franchi la porte et me demande « quoi de neuf », je me précipite dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Accepte le job, partons au district 2. Tu avais raison, je n'ai plus rien à attendre ici »

* * *

**La deuxième partie est sans en douté très forte en émotion. Chaque scène m'a demandé du temps, des relectures et des modifications, encore et encore. N'hésitez pas à me dire TOUT ce que vous en avez pensez car en tant qu'auteur on doute toujours de tout. Dites-moi si la « nouvelle vie » de Peeta au centre vous a touché, si vous avez compris et apprécié la scène sur le feu qu'on ne peut pas enfermer et tout. Ah et puis aussi si vous avez cru comme Katniss que Peeta allait vraiment revenir ?! Je voulais brouiller les pistes avec le fait qu'il préparait une valise au début (vous comprendrez plus tard). Bref, reviews, favorites et following sont bienvenue ^^**


	3. Partie III : Fuis

**Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! J'apprécie beaucoup vos reviews, elles m'en apprennent beaucoup sur votre perception de l'histoire. Apparemment j'arrive à vous surprendre dans la tournure des évènements, et ce n'est pas fini. Je vous conseille juste de bien faire attention aux mots **_**exacts**_** et de ne pas faire de déduction trop vite sinon vous aurez des surprises ;)**

**Merci à ceux qui ont complimenté mon écriture, c'est très touchant et à ceux qui ont été sensible au côté poétique et métaphorique de l'histoire, c'était mon objectif numéro 1.**

* * *

**Partie III : **_**« Le feu qui semble éteint souvent dort sous la cendre. » **_**Pierre Corneille**

_« Celui qui rêve se mélange à l'air. »_

Georges Schéhadé

**Peeta **

Les roulettes de la valise émettent un bruit strident en glissant sur le sol laqué du couloir. Il est déjà bien tard et je me sens terriblement gêné à l'idée d'avoir pu réveiller quelqu'un. Ici le sommeil est plus précieux que l'or car il est dur à trouver. Moi-même je me hais en ce moment, en m'imaginant perturber le rare rêve, précieux et salvateur, d'un pensionnaire. De plus, le couloir désert et le bruit de la charge à mes talons me rappelle ma pensée de ce matin.

_« Qu'est tu devenu Peeta ? Un fantôme hantant les méandres d'un bâtiment, tout en tractant maladroitement son boulet._» Songe-je

Exaspéré et déprimé par cette idée, je replis la anse et porte la valise à bout de bras. Après tout il fut un temps où je pouvais porter aisément d'énormes sacs de farine. Lorsque j'arrive devant la cinquième porte à gauche et lit le nombre « 281 » sur la petite plaque de fer clouée dessus, je m'arrête et dépose enfin ma charge sur le pas de la porte. Puis c'est avec une immense précaution et délicatesse que mon poing s'appose sur la surface.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Aucune réponse

_Knock Knock_

…

Toujours rien. Il est hors de question que je fasse encore plus de bruit ce soir alors je décide d'entrer par moi-même. J'ai cette mauvaise et étrange habitude de constamment m'inquiéter de « déranger » les gens, et cela pour la moindre et plus banale de mes actions. Le docteur Aurelius dit que c'est une réaction courante chez les enfants à qui justement on reprochait… leur existence même. N'étant pas un enfant désiré, je ne suis pas étranger à ce sentiment. Néanmoins je ne suis jamais gêné d'entrer ici sans autorisation car je sais qu'au fond, je suis toujours la bienvenue dans cette chambre.

La porte grince un peu et la première chose que je remarque c'est la pénombre dans laquelle se trouve la pièce. Lentement j'entreprends de me glisser à l'intérieur quand soudain une forme non identifiable vole en airs dans ma direction. Mes vieux réflexes de vainqueur prennent le pas et je parviens in extrémiste à éviter le projectile.

« Va-t'en ! » me crie une petite voix fluette.

« Amy ?...

« … »

« Voyons...»

« … »

Perdant patience je me dirige vers l'interrupteur et instantanément la lumière emplis la pièce. Aveuglé, il me faut quelques secondes pour m'habituer mais quand j'y parviens, la première chose que je discerne est le petit lapin en peluche gisant à mes pieds. Je me baisse et ramasse cette petite touffe de poils extrêmement duveteuse puis pars m'assoir lentement sur le côté droit du lit.

La brave petite Amy est recroquevillée sur le côté, son dos face à moi. Ses frêles jambes sont rabattues et ses longs cheveux auburn glissent sur l'oreiller pour finalement retomber en diverses cascades sur les draps. Je prends la voix la plus douce possible :

« Tu veux bien te tourner vers moi poussin ? »

« Non »

« Tu veux bien me parler au moins ? »

« Non »

« Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu fais en ce moment … »

« …Non »

« Si si je t'assure. » lui assurai-je en lui titillant les flans, geste qui la fait sursauter.

« NON, JE NE PARLE PAS ! »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant techniquement là tu viens…. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde je suis capable de discerner son visage, mais ensuite une seconde peluche vient s'abattre en pleins sur ma face et lorsque je réouvre les yeux, la petite boudeuse a repris sa position initiale.

« Arrête sa Peeta »

« Quoi ? »

« Me traiter comme une enfant… »

Je dois avouer que je suis quelque peu apostrophé par ses mots. Amy à 8 ans. C'est une enfant ! Je suis toujours déconcerté par ces gamins qui sont pressé de grandir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, la période de l'innocence est la meilleure comme on dit.

Mais était-ce vraiment le cas pour les enfants des districts sous l'ancien régime ? Quand j'y repense, nous avons grandis spectateurs des Hunger games. Depuis notre plus tendre enfance, années après années nous avons observé des mômes s'étriper, se massacrer les uns les autres, dans une attitude attentiste et résignée faute de mieux. Au jardin d'enfant, nous associions le rouge au sang avant de l'associer à l'amour, nous récitions l'hymne du capitole mieux que n'importe quel comptine, nous étions conscient de cette épée de Damoclès qui nous laissait peu d'espoir qu'en a nos chance d'atteindre l'âge adulte…

Ma gorge se contracte à la soudaine et étrange réalisation que théoriquement, je ne suis moi-même pas encore un adulte. Et pourtant, cela ne m'a pas permis d'être épargné…

Amy à raison. Peut-être que dans quelques années nous pourrons traiter un enfant de 8 ans comme tel, mais pour ceux de cette génération, nulles besoins de feindre l'innocence.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je te traite comme une enfant alors n'agit pas comme tel et regarde-moi »

La benjamine ne répond pas mais je sais qu'elle hésite. Je la connais bien et il faut parfois la provoquer un peu pour obtenir ce que l'on veut. Néanmoins, étant incapable d'être trop rêche avec les plus petits, je prends le petit lapin en peluche et titille délicatement le creux de son cou avec. La friction de l'objet la chatouille et très vite ses éclats de rire, parsemés de « stop ! » rieurs, remplissent la pièce. Pendant un bref instant je sens mon cœur se réchauffer, mais à peine l'ai-je réalisé que l'a sensation a disparu laissant place au vide bien familier qui y as élu domicile.

La fillette s'assoit à l'indienne sur le lit et me fait enfin face. Ses jolies yeux vert sont tout bouffi par de probable pleures mais le sourire qu'elle affiche, en ce moment, suffit à enlever toute la peine de la scène. Je crois que moi aussi je souri mais je n'en suis pas sûr, j'ai tellement peu conscience de mon propre corps et de ma propre existence parfois. Ce dont je suis sur toutefois, c'est de la pression qu'exerce très vite, de petits bras entrelaçant mon buste.

« Comment fait tu ? » marmonne-t-elle.

« Comment je fais quoi ? »

« Réconforter les autres. Tu y arrive toujours et avec tout le monde. »

Je voudrais lui répondre que c'est faux, que je ne suis même pas capable de me réconforter moi-même… mais à la place je ris et hausse les épaules.

Pendant un long moment, elle se contente de m'enserrer…toujours plus fort…minute après minute. Geste que je lui renvoi volontiers. Ses cheveux sentent bon la mûre et sa peau à toute la douceur de l'enfance. On ne se rend pas compte à quel point on peut regretter la chaleur humaine avant de l'avoir perdu.

Le visage plongé dans le creux de mon cou, position rendant sa phrase quasi incompréhensible, elle exhale 5 simple mots :

« Tu vas me manquer Peeta. »

Je ferme les yeux. Fort, très fort pour éviter que des larmes ne viennent s'y former. Ma main frotte délicatement ses frêles omoplates. Dieu, qu'elle va me manquer….

« Tu vas me manquer aussi mon poussin, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

Le lien que j'entretiens avec cette enfant est très particulier. Elle est arrivée au centre il y a presqu'un an, pendant une période de mon internement très difficile pour moi. A cette époque, j'avais fait d'énorme progrès dans ma thérapie et tout le monde y compris moi était très optimiste, et puis… après certains évènements…j'ai rechuté. Bas…très bas. Je ne voyais plus les raisons de me remettre sur pieds et j'ai laissé le venin reprendre le dessus peu à peu, anéantissant sur son passage les fruits de mes efforts. Les docteurs tentaient de me sortir la tête de l'eau mais je ne ressentais pour eux que du dégout et de la méfiance.

Et puis Amy est arrivée. Gracieuse, innocente mais malade. Elle fut la première personne que j'eu _vraiment _envie de protéger

… depuis Katniss.

Je me suis accroché à elle comme a une ancre et je crois qu'elle a fait de même avec moi. Mon psy m'avait dit alors que j'avais choisi Amy comme une sorte de substitution après avoir compris que Katniss n'avait plus besoin de moi. Cela m'avait réellement énervé à l'époque car j'aime vraiment cette fillette et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de « l'utiliser », mais en y repensant aujourd'hui je sais qu'il y a une part de vérité dans ses propos. J'avais _besoin_ d'être utile à quelqu'un et inutile de nier que parfois lorsqu'Amy fronce les sourcils je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à l'expression d'une autre fille, tout aussi têtue. Mais demain, je vais la perdre elle aussi, elle va mieux et n'a plus besoin de moi désormais.

« Tout est prêt pour demain ? »

« Oh non ! » s'écrit-elle soudain en brisant notre étreinte. « J'ai passé la journée à pleurer dans mon lit et j'ai oublié tout le reste ! Je n'aurais jamais le temps, les infirmières vont me crier après Peeta ! »

Elle saute du lit, cours jusqu'à son armoire puis affolée, ouvre placard après placard à la recherche de quelque chose. J'en profite pour sortir dans le couloir, récupérer la valise. Quand je reviens dans la chambre, Amy fouille sous son lit plus affolé que jamais en répétant « où est-elle ? Où est-elle ?! »

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Elle lève les yeux et une fabuleuse expression de soulagement parcours son visage.

« MA VALISE ! Comment…pourquoi est-ce que tu l'avais avec toi !? »

« Je savais que ça te sortirais de la tête et que tu t'attirerai des ennuis… comme toujours. » Je me rassois sur le lit.

« Alors ce matin je suis passé dans ta chambre et j'ai fait tes valises. Tout est prêt, poussin, tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille. »

Sa bouche est grande ouverte et pendant quelques secondes elle ne bouge pas, mais finalement elle se précipite sur le lit et me prend une fois encore dans ses bras.

« Tu penses vraiment à tout ! Mais à croire que tu es pressé de me voir partir ! »

« Peut être bien. » Réplique-je sur le ton de la taquinerie.

Bien sûr qu'en vérité je suis anéanti mais je ne dois pas le montrer car demain est un grand jour. Un _bon_ jour. Une dizaine de pensionnaire prennent le train demain pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases, pour se construire une vie meilleure. Ma petite protégée est de ceux-là, sa thérapie est terminé, elle part rejoindre une vieille tante résidant dans le district 7, qu'en a moi…je reste ici.

« J'ai même utilisé l'excuse de ton départ avec Bertha pour obtenir du rabe au repas » lui dis-je en lui chatouillant les côtes. Nulle besoin de spécifier la morphine devant une enfant évidement.

Elle rit pendant un moment, mais quand elle reprend son sérieux et me regarde dans les yeux, je crois bien y percevoir une brillance annonçant des larmes. Sa voix tremble quand elle parle

« Viens avec moi… »

« Je ne peux pas poussin, tu le sais bien » Lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

« Pourquoi pas ?! Tu as eu le feu vert du docteur il y a un bon moment déjà ! Tu peux venir avec moi… »

Je déteste voir les enfants pleurer, je déteste LA voir pleurer.

« C'est ton avenir qui se trouve au 7 Amy, pas le mien. Tu dois pouvoir avancer sans te retourner, sans t'accrocher au passé. Je serais un frein pour toi la bas et tu le sais bien poussin. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi Peeta, mais…mais tu peux t'en aller d'ici ! Pourquoi ne prends tu pas le train de demain ? _**Fuis**_ ! Tu en as le droit ! »

Elle se met à sangloter alors je la serre, pose ma tête sur la sienne et tente de l'apaiser. Ses cheveux sont soyeux et ses larmes sur mon cou sont la seule source de chaleur de tout mon corps. Pourquoi partirais-je ? Pour aller où ? Au district 12 ? Bien sûr que non…

« On a besoin de moi ici, ce n'est pas le cas ailleurs… »

C'est vrai ici, j'aide les patients comme Clarisse par exemple. J'anime des ateliers de peinture, j'aide en cuisine. Même si cela ne semble rien, j'ai une utilité ici, c'est bien plus que je ne pourrais espérer ailleurs.

Je suis surpris lorsque la petite me repousse violemment. Quand elle me regarde dans les yeux, elle semble avoir 1000 ans.

« Arrête de faire passer les autres avant toi Peeta ! Tu te poses continuellement les mauvaises questions. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? L'important n'est pas de savoir qui a besoin de toi ou non… la vraie question que tu devrais te poser _c'est de qui TOI, as-tu besoin ? _»

…

De qui ai-je besoin ? Je connais déjà la réponse à cette question, mais il ne suffit pas de désirer une chose pour la posséder…

* * *

_« Le bonheur, quel qu'il soit, apporte air, lumière et liberté de mouvement. »_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

**Katniss**

Au cour de la nuit suivante, je me réveille une fois de plus, trempé de sueur, fatiguée, et haletante. Mes cauchemars ne me laissent aucun répit. Ils ne le faisaient déjà pas avant la guerre, c'est pire aujourd'hui. Je me vois souvent allongée dans un cercueil et ce sont les morts qui, défilant les uns après les autres en file indienne, viennent jeter de la terre sur ma dépouille. Mon dieu, que la file est longue ! La fin est toujours la même : On referme la sépulture et je me retrouve seule dans les ténèbres pendant que la réserve d'air s'écoule peu à peu, annonçant ma mort imminente…

Soudain Gale est là, il me serre dans ses bras en me chuchotant de vagues paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. C'est lui qui m'a réveillé, il me réveille toujours et de cela je lui suis reconnaissante. Malheureusement mon soulagement est de courte durée car au bout de 10 minutes il replonge dans les bras de Morphée me laissant seule dans la pénombre. Je n'ai jamais eu le cœur de lui dire que le fait de me réveiller était la partie la plus facile de ma nuit et que 5 ou 10 minutes de réconfort ne suffisaient pas. En fait, il faudrait me serrer fort pendant de nombreuses heures, trouver les bons mots… comme _il_ savait le faire. Je sais que Gale a fini par « se lasser » de mes troubles nocturnes, comme un parent qui dit à son enfant qu'il n'y a rien sous le lit, sans même vérifier, juste pour avoir la paix. Je ne lui en veux pas néanmoins de sous-estimé la puissance de mes cauchemars. Seules ceux qui ont vécu ce que j'ai vécu seront à même de me comprendre. L'expliquer serait inutile, il faut le ressentir.

Soudain ma poitrine se comprime et ma respiration s'accélère. A peine ai-je le temps de le réaliser que je…je m'étouffe ? Alerté par mes bruits, mon partenaire, pas encore enfoncé dans un sommeil trop profond, se réveille de nouveau. Très vite il allume la lampe de chevet et me tient par les épaules en criant.

« Kat ! Kat ! Respire ! »

Mes mains sont autour de ma gorge maintenant. Je voudrais respirer, j'ai _besoin_ _d'air_ mais je n'y parviens pas. Il n'y en a pas dans la pièce. Soudain Gale me tend un sac en papier. C'est la délivrance.

Je souffle à l'intérieur et regarde le sac se comprimer puis gonfler. Gale passe une main dans mon dos et me regarde les yeux grands écarquillés.

-« Catnip… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Cela semblait _vraiment_ sérieux cette fois, je m'inquiète et… »

Mon souffle est toujours haletant mais je vais quand mieux et d'un seul coup, sans réfléchir des mots sortent de ma bouche.

-« Je pars au district 2 demain. »

Il cesse les mouvements de sa main dans mon dos, me prend par les épaules puis me force à lui faire face. Quand je lève les yeux sur lui, je remarque qu'il n'est pas en colère mais semble plutôt réprimer un sourire.

-« Je suis content que tu sois pressée comme moi d'aller là-bas, mais Katniss… c'est trop tôt. Paylor règle encore certains détails administratif, aucune maison ne nous a encore été assignée, nos cartons ne sont même pas emballés… »

Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il n'était pas en colère. Il n'a pas compris mes mots.

-« Non Gale ce n'est pas ça… _Je_ pars au district 2 demain… seule. »

Je peux voir toute la peine et la confusion, que lui ont apportée mes mots, dans ses yeux gris. Je dois rattraper les choses.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je… je vais mal. Aussi douleur que ce soit pour moi de l'admettre, je pense que… ma santé se dégrade… Je pense que peut-être il est temps pour moi de rendre visite à ma mère, elle pourra me faire passer des analyses et... »

Je ne sais pas comment finir ma phrase mais quand je vois l'expression de mon meilleur ami, je sais quoi ajouter pour qu'il se sente mieux.

-« … Et un weekend là-bas m'aidera probablement à me projeter dans notre nouvelle vie. »

Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage. J'ai réussi.

Après cela le chapitre est clos, Gale s'est résigné, et de toute façon tout le monde sais que mes décisions sont difficilement discutables. Ce n'est pas mon genre de prendre des décisions aussi importante au beau milieu de la nuit, mais cette fois ci…je ne sais pas…c'est comme si mon instinct me criait : _**Fui.**_

Toujours suivre son instinct…

* * *

**Bon Je ne suis pas hyper contente de ce chapitre pour tout vous avouer. D'une part à cause de mon écriture qui n'est pas à la hauteur des deux premier et aussi parce qu'il s'agit d'un passage obligé pour le déroulement de l'histoire mais pas forcément exaltant. Le prochain sera plus émouvant je pense. Désolé pour ceux qui voulait voir la réunion de Peeta et Katniss, l'histoire est bien plus compliquée que cela, mais l'intensité va monter.**

**Please Reviews and favorite !**


	4. Partie IV : Ce fut le jour où

**Tout d'abord désolé pour le temps qu'il a fallu attendre pour ce chapitre. J'avais peu de temps pour moi et la motivation n'y était pas, néanmoins certaines reviews m'ont remis du baume au coeur (merci, merci) alors j'ai remonté mes manches pour absolument poster cette semaine. **

**Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes, j'étais trop fatiguée pour une relecture et j'avoue que le passage du souvenir écris au passé simple et pas au présent m'a un peu pris la tête lol**

**Envie d'écouter de la musique pendant la lecture ? je vous mets ce que j'écoute pendant l'écriture :**

**(facile à trouver sur youtube)**

**The hanging tree -hunger games arrangement**

**Aqualung -cold **

**The civil wars : falling et poison & wine**

**snow petrol : set the fire to the third bar**

**Partie IV : Ce fut le jour où…**

_« Car le feu qui me brûle est celui qui m'éclaire. » Etienne de La Boétie_

_**Peeta:**_

L'eau ruisselle lentement de mon visage, je ferme le robinet puis respire profondément et observe mon reflet dans la glace. Je peux clairement distinguer mes cernes mais elles sont moins creusées que d'habitude. Mon teint semble aussi moins blafard et mes yeux…oui mes yeux surtout, semblent moins hanté, plus vivant. Un peu comme si je pouvais y percevoir une étincelle de vie. De toute façon tout a été bizarre depuis ce matin.

Tout d'abord, j'ai dormi… _Vraiment _dormi_._

Cela peut paraitre idiot mais cela faisait plus de 12 mois que je n'avais pas eu une nuit_ complète_ de sommeil. Certes j'ai bien pris le comprimé que m'avait donné Bertha hier mais jamais ils n'avaient permis auparavant de m'accorder 8h de répit dans les bras de Morphée. Je ressens une joie mais aussi une sorte de frustration mêlée à de la culpabilité à ce constat.

Aujourd'hui est la journée de départ pour une poignée de chanceux…dont Amy.

Sincèrement, après avoir quitté sa chambre hier soir, je pensais que le sommeil ne me viendrait jamais, ou bien que les cauchemars s'empareraient de chaque particule de mon être et qu'ils s'engouffreraient dans les méandres de mon esprit. Mais rien. J'avais sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve comme si le jour suivant n'était pas à redouter. Etrangement une partie de moi aurait aimé avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, car l'optique du départ d'Amy mérite en un sens d'être ponctuée d'angoisse… mais une autre partie de moi, savoure savamment cette bénédiction que mon corps et ma tête ne daignaient m'offrir depuis des mois. C'est étrange d'être si peu habitué à l'allégresse qu'elle vous titille et vous bouleverse lorsqu'elle réapparait un matin.

La lumière s'était frayé un chemin par ma fenêtre et ses rayons étaient venus effleurer délicatement mon bras. La chaleur avait alors parcourus mon épiderme et ce fut le plus doux de mes réveilles depuis…

_Depuis les nuits dans le train avec Katniss…_

Je ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi je ressens cela _aujourd'hui _précisément. Peut-être est-ce le temps. On dit qu'il attenu toutes les peines. Pourtant penser à _elle_ est toujours aussi douloureux…

Tout ce que je sais c'est que soudainement il avait été moins pénible de me lever, moins difficile d'appréhender la journée.

Après le petit déjeuner, je passe la matinée à discuter avec les pensionnaires sur le départ. Malgré ma condition, j'ai toujours le contact facile avec les gens et il semblait important pour moi de passer un peu de temps avec eux pour leur souhaiter tout le bonheur possible dans leur nouvelle vie. Un peu d'encouragement et de soutien est toujours nécessaire, d'autant plus que certains d'entre eux ont perdus tous leurs entourages et s'apprête à quitter le seul « foyer » qu'ils ont connus depuis la guerre.

Je me sens relativement bien, plus concret, plus stable mais je commence à voir que c'est justement ce qui inquiète le personnel médical. Certaines infirmières marmonnent sur mon passage et Bertha m'avait longuement étudié, vraisemblablement apostrophée par mon soudain changement d'attitude depuis hier. Ainsi c'est sans surprise qu'aux alentours de 13h, j'entends mon nom être appelé au micro. Je suis convoqué chez le docteur Aurelius.

Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, le docteur est déjà assis dans son fauteuil. Je remarque qu'il a mis son plus beau costume gris, probablement pour le départ de ses patients cette après-midi. Il relève nerveusement la monture de ses lunettes sur son nez tout me disant de prendre place sur le fauteuil bordeaux lui faisant face. Je m'y assois volontiers, ma jambe artificielle me faisant légèrement souffrir. J'ai mes aises dans ce bureau et dans ce siège, étant donné le nombre incalculable de séances de psychothérapie auxquels j'ai participé du coup je suis assez décontracté. Au bout d'un moment le docteur repousse ses cheveux le long de ses tempes grisonnantes et me lance un de ces sourires qui se veulent rassurant mais qui au fond cachent une inquiétude.

« Comment allez-vous Peeta ? »

J'étais sûr qu'il commencerait par celle-là. Je voudrais répondre que je vais bien mais je ne pense pas que c'est ce à quoi il s'attend. Il va penser que je mens et que je suis dans le déni mais ce n'est pas le cas je me sens _bien_. J'ai soudain l'impression que cette simple question est un piège. Je ne vais pas répondre que je suis au plus bas quand je sais pertinemment que c'est faux. Finalement je me décide à juste dire la vérité.

« Bien. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre je me sens… Léger, docteur. » Je le vois pincer les lèvres, puis écrire quelque chose avant de parler.

« Vous avez déjà mentionné cette sensation de légèreté lors de nos précédentes séances Peeta. Est-ce la même impression encore une fois ? »

Je réalise que j'ai mal choisi mes mots. Il fait référence à cette incapacité que j'ai à me sentir réel et complet. Il parle de cette approche volatile que j'ai de moi.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire par « léger ». Certes je me sens toujours…fragile et j'ai encore l'impression que le moindre courant d'air suffirait à me faire disparaitre… mais non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Je tourne le visage et regarde par la fenêtre. Le temps semble agréable à l'extérieur.

« Ce matin je me suis levé et c'était moins… dur. Je ne sais pas…c'est juste comme si quelque chose m'avait soufflé qu'il y aurait quelque chose de bon à retirer de cette journée… » Ma voix ressemble presque à un murmure vers la fin et je réalise que je parlais plus à moi-même qu'à mon psy. Dès lors je reporte mon regard sur lui.

« Cela fait-il sens ? »

Mon interlocuteur m'observe attentivement, ne semblant pas sur de ce qu'il faudrait dire. Je me sens gêné. J'arrive à peine à comprendre mes émotions, comment pourrais-je les expliquer aux autres ?

Le docteur doit surement ressentir mon inconfort car il décide de ne pas me pousser sur ce terrain-là, à moins que je n'en sente l'envie. A la place, il choisit de reprendre le cours de nos séances traditionnelles, en plaçant sur ces genoux la fameuse boite en carton servant de support à nos derniers entretiens.

Cette boite est un envoi d'Haymitch. Il s'agit d'un ensemble d'objets retrouvé dans les cendres de la boulangerie au moment de la reconstruction. J'ai haï mon ancien mentor au début pour avoir fait parvenir ces restes au district 13. Il me semblait totalement irrespectueux de piller les morts, mais le docteur avait fini par me convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'un pillage car j'étais un Mellark, et que ces débris me revenaient de droit.

Depuis, chaque quinzaine, nous sortons un objet du carton et discutons ensemble des souvenirs qui y sont rattaché puis quand nous avons bien progressé, il m'est rendu. Parfois, souvent même, je pleure lors de ces séances, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Comme la fois où c'est la chaîne en or de mon père qui m'avait été rendu. Enfant je la lui volais souvent pour rire. J'arguais que c'était la chose la plus précieuse de tout le district, et chaque fois tout en s'agenouillant devant moi et en repoussant mes cheveux derrière l'oreille, il répliquait de sa voix douce et rassurante que c'était faux…

« Car c'est _toi_ la chose la plus précieuse du district. » disait-il…

Aurelius passe la main dans le carton et en sort le vieil harmonica de mon frère. La rouille et les flammes ont changé sa couleur, il est inutilisable désormais ce que je déplore car j'aurais aimé entendre une fois encore les notes de « L'arbre du Pendu » qu'il jouait si bien. Cela fait plusieurs séances que nous passons sur cet instrument et je sais que si tout se déroule bien aujourd'hui, je pourrais le ramené dans ma chambre rejoindre les autres souvenirs que j'ai accumulés.

Même si je n'ai plus vraiment la notion du temps depuis mon internement, je sens que l'heure passe très vite. Je me montre coopérant et enclin à la conversation et ne verse aucune larme. Du coup c'est sans réel surprise que le petit harmonica m'est rendu accompagné d'un sourire du docteur.

Je suis déjà levé et m'apprête à sortir quand je l'entends me dire d'attendre. Je me retourne et le vois fouiller nerveusement du regard l'intérieur de la boite tout en jetant des coups d'yeux sur une liste.

« Je ne comprends pas… il n'y a plus aucun objet, pourtant… pourtant ma liste m'indique que je vous en rendu 9 et il y'en avait 10… »

L'emprise de ma main sur la poignée s'accentue.

« Vous vous êtes tout simplement peut être trompé en faisant l'inventaire au début Docteur »

« Non je ne pense pas, et puis Haymitch a lui aussi indiqué un nombre de 10 pièces lors de son envoi. »

Je me mords la joue et me tends. Devant mon silence, je sens le regard d'Aurelius se porter sur moi. Il y a un silence puis de nouveau sa voix se fait entendre.

« Peeta ? Auriez-vous quelque chose à me dire sur l'item qu'il manque ? »

Je veux juste qu'il arrête de creuser, qu'il lâche l'affaire, qu'il me lâche _moi_. Mes muscles se contractent et mon souffle s'accélère.

« Vous vous êtes trompé docteur, ça arrive tout le monde, n'en faisons pas une affaire d'état. »

J'entends la porte claquer derrière moi ainsi je présume que je suis sortie du bureau. J'entends vaguement Aurelius m'interpeller mais c'est trop tard, je me suis déjà engouffré dans les couloirs aseptisés du centre. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mes pas me guidant de leurs propre chef mais finalement je me retrouve dans ma chambre. Je tremble et j'arrive à peine à tenir debout, alors je me laisse glisser le long du mur et m'agenouille la tête en les mains. J'ai froid, terriblement froid.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se rende compte de la disparition de la montre aujourd'hui ? J'allais bien moi ! Il a tout fichu en l'air… C'est comme si on avait dégoupillé une grenade, comme si on m'avait ouvert la chair et trituré le cœur. Il y a des choses, des évènements que j'essaie désespérément de nier parce que ça fait trop mal.

Les souvenirs rattachés à cette montre en font partie.

A priori elle n'a rien qu'il la distinguerait des autres objets du lot. Son cadran est fin est délicat, le bracelet est rouge orangé et au soleil on dirait presque qu'il est composé de braise… Bref rien de très masculin.

Pourtant elle est à moi. Ce sont mes frères qui me l'on offert pour mon 14ème anniversaire. Généreux me direz-vous ? Pas vraiment. En fait, 1 mois auparavant, alors que je cuisinais avec mon père, je m'étais rudement brulé le poignet contre la porte du four. Ce jour-là j'avais pleuré tant et si bien que mes frères avaient fini par se moquer de moi. Ils disaient qu'un vrai mec ne pleurait pas, pas même pour une brulure et encore moins un Mellark. Cette montre fut mon cadeau d'anniversaire de leur part, pour me rappeler quelle « chochotte » j'étais. Vexé, j'avais alors enfermé le bijou dans une boite en fer et l'avais caché dans la cave. Ironiquement c'est surement ce qui l'a sauvée des dégâts des années plus tard.

Néanmoins ce n'est pas cela qui m'a fait voler la montre du bureau d'Aurelius. C'est un autre évènement, survenu il y a seulement quelques mois….

* * *

_« La tristesse vient de la solitude du coeur. » _

_Montesquieu_

Après l'exécution de Snow et la mort de Coin tout est allé extrêmement vite. Ma tête était emplie de doute et de souvenirs factifs mais au moment où je me suis tenu sur la scène, empêchant Katniss de se donner la mort et bien… j'ai su.

J'ai su que j'avais besoin de la maintenir en vie, que j'avais besoin de son attention, de son rire…d'elle tout simplement.

Lorsque j'ai été interné, je me suis immédiatement enquis de l'état de Katniss qui avait été, m'avait on dit, rapatrié au district 12. Très vite, devant mon attitude coopérative, j'ai été autorisée à entrer en contact avec Haymitch par l'intermédiaire de lettre seulement. C'est par son biais que j'ai appris qu'elle allait mal, très mal…

Dès lors mon principal objectif fut de guérir…et vite, afin d'obtenir mon feu vert et de rentrer m'occuper d'elle. Ma thérapie fut très dure les premiers mois. Le docteur me disait de moins forcer et de me ménager, il répétait sans cesse que j'avais le temps. Mais c'était faux, je n'avais pas une minute à perdre. Katniss sombrait et moi j'étais coincé à des kilomètres d'elle. L'idée m'était insupportable.

Au bout d'un mois et demi, j'ai néanmoins réussi l'impensable : Je fus reconnu suffisamment stable pour retourner à la vie civile. J'en informais immédiatement Haymitch par courrier et comptais les heures, impatient comme une puce.

Mais quelques jours avant mon départ, le vieil ivrogne répondu à mon courrier.

Katniss s'était remise à manger, m'apprit-il

Katniss s'était remise à chasser

Katniss allait mieux

Gale s'en était assurée

_Il_ était près d'elle désormais …

Le monde autour de moi c'était alors mis à tanguer et c'était comme si mon âme avait quitté mon corps, ne laissant au monde terrestre qu'une coquille vide, brûlée, mutilée et ravagée… Un déchet dont tout le monde semblait pouvoir se passer.

Après réception de cette nouvelle, j'annulai mon départ à la hâte et baissai les bras.

Par la suite, je m'étais totalement refermé et isolé et n'avais plus aucun repère temporel. Néanmoins un matin, je surpris par inadvertance une conversation mentionnant la date du jour : la veille de l'anniversaire de Katniss…

Malgré mes efforts de détachement, je fus obsédée par cette idée et c'est donc sans surprise que lorsque j'aperçus la montre dans le carton du docteur, je décidais de la subtiliser sans hésitation. Le lendemain, faisant preuve d'un aplomb donc je ne me croyais plus capable, je faisais route pour le district 12.

Le souvenir fait encore mal. J'enserre mes genoux encore plus forts mais cela ne suffit pas à arrêter les tremblements. J'entends des bruits de pas à l'extérieur dans le couloir et j'essaie de me concentrer sur leur rythme… mais rien n'y fait.

Je me demande pourquoi je me torture l'esprit en repensant à cela… mais c'est comme si ces souvenirs s'imposaient à moi. Ce jour teinté d'espoir mais aussi de tourment hantera probablement le reste de mon existence.

* * *

_« La flamme peut détruire. - Maîtrisée, elle illumine. » Christian Jacq_

L'air était doux et agréable lorsque je descendis du train. Jamais une brise ne m'eut paru plus vivifiante que celle qui parcouru mon visage ce matin automnale, sur le quai du district qui m'a vu naitre. Les rues délabrées témoignaient du passage de la guerre, mais peu m'importait. J'étais là pour _elle_… pour son anniversaire et rien ne semblait pouvoir me sortir de la bulle de confort et de chaleur qui englobait mon cœur à ce moment précis. J'avais l'impression de flotter sur le chemin du village des vainqueurs.

Certes Gale était revenue mais Katniss c'était remise à chasser et manger. Elle allait mieux, n'était-ce pas une bonne chose ?

Arrivé devant sa maison, il me fallut toute ma contenance pour frapper à la porte. Mes mains tremblantes esquintaient le mince papier cadeau qu'elles contenaient et le ruban que j'avais eu tant de mal à faire boucler avait perdu de sa forme, mais peu importait il fallait me lancer. En frappant j'avais tout enclenché, aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. J'attendis que Katniss ne vienne ouvrir la porte …mais rien ne vint.

Au deuxième coup, mes jambes se mirent à trembler et j'en perdis presque l'équilibre

Lorsque du bruit se fut enfin entendre à l'intérieur, Je sentis les palpitations de mon cœur vibrer dans tout mon être. Enfin au moment où sa voix toujours douce et mélodieuse à mes oreilles, se fut entendre, je crus à cet instant précis que je pouvais mourir en homme heureux.

Mais une fois le choc passé, je saisi le sens de ses mots…

« Déguerpissez de là, sales charognard !»

Je n'attendais pas d'elle qu'elle se jette dans mes bras, honnêtement je ne sais même pas comment j'aurais pris la chose, mais j'avais l'intime espoir qu'elle m'ouvrirait la porte, m'accueillerait, me sourirait même… bref qu'elle serait là pour moi.

J'en avais besoin.

J'en ai toujours besoin.

Rien ne m'avait préparé aux insultes

« Vous me dégouter ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! »

Ses mots traversèrent mon crane comme des aiguilles aiguisées et mes jambes me crièrent d'agir telle sa volonté.

Mais mon cœur...

Oui lui ce traite de cœur, défiant toujours toutes les autres parties de mon anatomie, me persuada de toquer à nouveau.

« Allez-vous acharner sur quelqu'un d'autre monstres ! Il n'y plus rien à grappiller ici. PLUS RIEN !... JE VOUS HAIS VOUS ENTENDEZ ?! PARTEZ ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! Laissez-moi tranquille... »

Mes jambes tanguèrent et j'eus soudain l'impression d'être un spectre rejeté par la victime dont il venait sonner le glas. Pourquoi suis-je revenu ? Mes yeux se posèrent sur le paquet entre mes mains. Le papier flétrissait, il se courbait comme agonisant sous le poids de mes larmes, les laissant s'infiltrer lentement, très lentement dans la matière. Mes doigts s'écartèrent en panique, le cadeau toucha le sol dans un fracas presque surréaliste, et je tournai les talons...

Je ne sais comment mais je me retrouvai dans la prairie. Je suppose que ce sont mes jambes qui m'y avaient péniblement mené.

La fatigue ou l'émotion ? Je ne sais pas mais là, au milieu des amas de feuilles mortes, je m'écroulai sur le sol humide. Mes mains s'engouffrèrent dans la terre, agrippant l'herbe dans un effort désespérer de me raccrocher à la réalité. J'aurais pu disparaître en cet instant je le sais, un simple coup de vent aurait suffi à éparpiller la moindre parcelle de lucidité qu'il restait en moi. Alors pour l'éviter je m'accrochai à la végétation, au sol, aux racines, à n'importe quoi, serrant les dents pendant que des larmes ruisselaient de mes yeux tout en continuant leur course folle sur mes avant-bras.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était moi derrière la porte, c'est impossible me dit la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau, hélas l'autre partie, celle qui torture mon âme jour après jour me souffla que cette haine m'étais belle et bien destinée…

_« Monstres »_

_« Je vous hais »_

L'écho de sa voix se répercute dans mon crane. Elle me hait. La douleur est palpable

La douleur est insupportable.

J'avais voulu croire qu'il y avait encore une place pour moi en ces lieux. J'avais voulu croire qu'il me suffirait de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire pour revenir dans sa vie, mais j'avais tort.

_« Laissez-moi tranquille !_ » Avait-elle dit. La laisser tranquille j'aurais dû.

Mes gémissements et reniflements se mêlèrent au bruit du vent dans le feuillage. Elle me hait, mais je me hais encore plus d'être aussi brisé et faible. Je peine à respirer et pour la première fois depuis mon internement, je commence à souhaiter, à prier même pour que la brise ne m'emporte réellement.

Quand je relève la tête, Haymitch est la devant moi.

« Pe…Peeta ? »

Il laissa tomber ses sacs de courses, s'agenouilla sur le sol et tendit une main tremblante dans ma direction, comme si il doutait que je ne puisse n'être qu'un mirage. A la manière dont il me regarda, les yeux grands écarquillés, je sus qu'il essayait de déterminer si j'étais un fantôme ou non.

_J'essaie encore de le déterminé moi-même..._

Alors que je pensais être déjà au plus bas, je pu constater que non, lorsqu'à son contact, je m'effondrai de nouveau.

Il me serra dans ses bras pendant que mes larmes imbibaient sa chemise, que mes sanglots disparaissent sur son torse et que mes cries s'étouffaient au creux de son épaule.

Tout cela faisait si mal, mais un peu moins quand il fut là… car quelqu'un m'a vu, songeai-je, quelqu'un est là pour moi, quelqu'un se soucis de moi et cette simple idée suffit à me raccrocher un peu plus à la réalité.

J'avais dû être totalement léthargique car lorsque je me ressaisi, je me trouvai dans le salon d'Haymitch, une couverture sur les épaules. Lorsqu'il s'enquerra de ma présence ici, je lui racontai tout car je lui devais bien cela. Pendant mon récit, mes yeux restèrent fixé sur la cheminé où crépitai un feu. Je me souviens encore que le mouvement des flammes me calmait tout en m'angoissant. Ce paradoxe me déstabilisait mais je ne parvenais pas à en détourner le regard.

« Retournes-y petit »

« Quoi ? »Fit ma voix encore hanté et tremblante

« Retourne la voir mon garçon. Ses mots ne t'étaient clairement pas destinés. »

Je réfléchi quelques minutes puis partie en direction de la porte. Haymitch me fit promettre de revenir le voir juste après et je lui fis promettre de ne pas raconter à Katniss les détails de ma visite.

Avant de quitter la pièce, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil près du foyer où les flammes avaient cessés de danser.

« Haymitch ? Remettez une bûche, ne laissez pas mourir le feu. »

Il étouffa un rire puis bu une gorgée de sa flasque.

« Tu n'y connais rien gamin. Il suffit seulement de souffler sur les braises pour le faire repartir… »

Je ne sais pas comment j'avais trouvé le courage de revenir sur mes pas, mais une fois de plus je me retrouvais devant la maison aux volets ocres de Katniss. Mes pas restaient chancelants mais je maitrisais de nouveau mes émotions. Haymitch est un meilleur mentor que ce qu'il ne le pense.

J'allais monter les escaliers du porche, lorsque j'entendis du bruit à l'extérieur, sur le côté de la maison. Prudemment je m'approchai de la balustrade séparant le côté jardin quand je la vis…

Sa natte flottait au vent, s'accordant parfaitement aux feuilles rousses qui voltigeaient aux alentours. Sa tunique blanche légèrement trop grande pour elle, semblait elle aussi danser en rythme avec le décor. Je ne la voyais que de dos, mais elle était belle, elle l'a toujours été pour moi de toute façon.

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à contempler ce tableau sans bouger de peur de gâcher l'instant, je me décidai à avancer mais à ce moment-là…

Gale arriva.

Il lui adressa un sourire et ses bras vinrent s'attarder autour de sa taille. Je ressentis une douleur à m'en briser les côtes.

Le beau tableau c'était transformer en cauchemar, plus rien ne collait, plus rien n'allait et lorsqu'elle lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, je sus que ce qui n'allait pas dans le décor :

C'était moi.

Ils ne me remarquèrent pas, je pris soin de m'en assurer. Je ne retournai pas chez Haymitch contrairement à ma promesse, à la place je pris le premier train pour le district 13. C'est dur de ce dire que ce jour si douloureux pour moi, n'a eu aucune incidence sur autrui. Personne à part Haymitch ne remarqua mon retour.

Aurelius me fit interner en urgence et ce jour fut connu comme celui de ma plus grosse rechute post guerre…

* * *

_« Dans toutes les larmes s'attarde un espoir. »_

_Simone de Beauvoir_

**Katniss :**

Le lendemain de ma décision de partir seule, c'est avec une simple sacoche que je pars. Je ne veux pas m'encombrer de valise car de toute façon, je pense que ma mère aura tout le nécessaire. Après avoir fait mes adieux à Gale, je me sens plus légère et apaisée. Ma décision de partir pour un weekend était très spontanée, elle m'a même surprise moi-même, mais au fond, je sentais bien dans mon inconscient qu'il fallait que je parte. J'ai _besoin_ de respirer et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que ce n'était pas ici que j'y parviendrais. Au fond de moi j'espère qu'on me diagnostiquera une maladie pulmonaire. Pas trop grave bien sûr, mais quelque chose qui passerait avec des médicaments. Ce serait plus facile.

Quand j'arrive à la gare l'endroit est pratiquement désert mais c'est normal, le district 12 n'étant pas l'endroit le plus touristique au monde. Je porte un jean simple, un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'une veste noir. J'ai aussi amené des lunettes de soleil et une casquette pour éviter d'être reconnue, mais j'avoue me sentir un peu ridicule avec, du coup ils sont resté au fond de mon sac. Après avoir pris mon billet au guichet, je pars m'assoir sur un banc près des quais de départ et regarde ma montre. Elle m'indique qu'il est seulement 6 h du matin. Mon regard reste bloqué sur le cadran et je replonge dans mes souvenirs. J'attache peu d'importance aux objets matérielles mais cette petite montre est très importante pour moi en un sens.

I mois, le jour de mon anniversaire je ne suis pas parvenu à sortir de mon lit, une fois de plus. Gale avait bien insisté mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'il valait mieux me laisser seule et ne pas interférer, il en avait déjà trop fait en me signalement justement la fameuse date du jour. J'avais à peine conscience du temps et cela m'allait très bien. Je voulais rester dans mon monde, une dimension parallèle où le temps et l'espace n'avaient plus d'importance, où on ne célébrait aucuns événements, aucune naissance, aucun décès... Un monde sans émotions, sans joie mais aussi sans souffrance. Un monde comme moi en somme : vide.

Gale avait tout perturbé ce jour-là en me sortant de mon refuge. C'était foutu, je connaissais le jour, donc aussi le mois, la saison, l'année et à partir de cela je pouvais dater le temps passé sans ma sœur, sans ma mère, sans Peeta…

Bref une fois le confort de mon monde illusoire envolé, je m'étais donc décidé à me lever. Je ne le savais pas encore mais cette petite montre allait sauver ma journée.

C'est vers 13h que le coup retenti derrière la porte. Je ne voulais pas aller ouvrir, peu inspirée de faire face à un être humain dans mon état et de plus je me sentais même capable de porter physiquement atteinte à une personne si on me souhaitait une seule fois mon anniversaire. Dès lors après 2 minutes de silence de ma part, lorsqu'un deuxième coup retenti, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier des obscénités à l'indésirable visiteur. De plus l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir de journalistes me serra la gorge et je déversa toute ma colère en hurlant au travers de la porte. Un fracas puis des bruits de pas maladroits se furent entendre, et se fut fini. J'étais de nouveau seule…

Soudain j'eu envie de me précipiter dans le hall et d'ouvrir la porte. Je ne sais pas si c'était la réalisation du fait que je ne voulais _pas_ rester seule ou juste une pulsion délirante mais tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il_ fallait_ que j'ouvre et que je sorte.

Malheureusement une fois dehors… Il n'y avait plus personne, juste un paquet au sol.

Le papier était froissé, le ruban moite mais je le déballais quand même et découvrais alors une petite montre au bracelet rouge, éblouissante et scintillante sous les rayons du soleil. Et alors, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais…

Je me mis à pleurer, trembler, sourire, rire. Tout était contradictoire en moi et pendant un instant, l'air sur le porche de ma maison était soudainement devenu chaud, frais et tellement… _pur_.

Aujourd'hui encore je ne m'explique pas ma réaction. Peut-être étais-je juste contente de savoir que quelqu'un se préoccupait de moi ? En tout cas mon humeur remonta et je fus moins rêche avec Gale le reste de la journée. Je me rappelle l'avoir pris dans mes bras dans le jardin et avait murmuré des excuses à son oreille. Son corps était gelé et ses mains sur mes hanches me mettaient mal à l'aise mais je me souviens cependant qu'une brise ardente était venue, l'espace d'un instant, me parcourir l'échine, avant de disparaitre à nouveau.

J'en conclu plus tard que le mystérieux inconnu ne pouvait être qu'Haymitch. Les pas maladroits et le paquet abimé n'était en fait que l'œuvre d'un homme ivre, le ruban humide devait être, qu'en a lui, simplement imbibé d'alcool… Mon ancien mentor est trop fier pour l'avouer, mais je sais que c'est lui. Je le vois souvent contempler mon poignet d'un air bizarre. Je devrais moi aussi être moins orgueilleuse et lui dire merci un de ces jours d'ailleurs…

En tout cas depuis cet événement-là, j'ai arrêté de redouter le temps. Avec ce cadeau j'ai plutôt appris à le gérer…

Ce fut le jour de mon plus gros progrès post-guerre.

* * *

**C'était un chapitre très long et pas franchement joyeux mais bon la mélancolie c'est tellement poignant et puissant à écrire ! Pour le prochain, je vous promet que se sera moins déprimant et que l'histoire avancera.**

J'espère que vous avez aimé, faites le moi savoir ;)


	5. Partie V :Certains partent

**Bonsoir**

**Désolé pour l'absence d'update pour cette histoire. J'essaie de jongler entre les cours, « Le souffle ardent » et « Nouveau départ ou nouveaux tourments ? », ce qui donne des chapitres irréguliers. J'ai récemment mis à jour ma première histoire et elle est à un chapitre de s'achever. Je vous invite donc à la lire si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait. Mais pour vous montrer que je n'ai pas et ne veux pas abandonner « Le souffle ardent » voici un chapitre. Même si il est plus court que les autres, il annonce un tournant dans l'histoire et je sens que cela va vous plaire.**

* * *

**Partie V : Certains partent, d'autres reviennent**

_« Se séparer sans peine ni regret et à la dernière minute aimer. »_

_Leah Goldberg_

**Peeta :**

Des confettis multicolores tapissent le sol, tandis que de grandes banderoles aux messages encourageant et aux couleurs pastel parcourent les murs : Habituellement lugubre, la grande salle n'a jamais été aussi joyeuse.

Un gouter d'adieu a été organisé pour les pensionnaires sur le départ. J'y ai été moi-même, hautement impliqué étant donné le fait que je suis celui qui a réalisé la majorité des pâtisseries pour l'occasion. Les valises des patients sur le départ, sont regroupées dans le couloir, attendant leurs propriétaires. L'heure du départ est proche et ma cage thoracique se comprime à cette simple idée.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je me fraie un chemin dans la foule…

_Difficilement._

Des bras me frôlent, des hanches m'effleurent, je suis plus que mal à l'aise dans cette situation favorisant le contact physique. Auparavant très tactile, je suis devenue presque qu'agoraphobe lorsqu'une foule se forme. Cela est évidement compréhensible lorsque je repense au public du capitole, massé comme des animaux extatiques, pendant que moi et Katniss étions jetés sans merci aux médias. Il y a eu aussi, et ce n'est pas négligeable, ma torture. Les contacts et les mouvements brusques m'effraient au plus haut point. Je ne sais pas si c'est la peur qu'on _me_ blesse, ou celle que_ je_ puisse blesser quelqu'un, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai peur, constamment peur…

Je remets néanmoins mon masque de circonstance, affichant mon plus beau sourire, lorsque je parviens finalement à atteindre la petite Amy.

Elle grignote précautionneusement une petite tarte à la framboise, soucieuse de ne pas en perdre une miette, mais son attention se reporte immédiatement sur moi lorsque je m'approche d'elle.

« Tu aimes mes gâteaux à ce que je vois » lui dis-je sur un ton moqueur, m'ajustant à sa taille pour lui donner un câlin qu'elle accepte volontiers.

Elle rit et acquiesce, plaçant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, incapable de parler étant donné sa bouche pleine de sucrerie. Nous rompons ensuite notre étreinte et je replace une mèche de ses cheveux auburn derrière ses oreilles. Je m'attarde dans mon geste, la dévisageant scrupuleusement pour ne pas oublier un seul de ses traits : Le gracieux grain de beauté sous son œil gauche, les petites taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes, ses facettes lui donnant toujours un air malicieux…

Elle semble faire la même chose car elle me renvoi ce regard, le même que je lui donne à l'instant. Nous savons tous les deux qu'aujourd'hui était probablement la dernière journée que nous passions ensemble, le dernier câlin, le dernier regard…

Ce n'est pas si triste dans le fond, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Le centre nous permet de guérir, il ne s'agit que d'une parenthèse dans la vie du patient. Un cap le menant vers une nouvelle vie. Mais c'est dur de voir les autres partir, car au fond je suis résigné à l'idée que tout cela n'est pas une parenthèse pour moi, il n'y a pas de nouveau départ derrière ces murs blanc et aseptisés. Cette institution _est_ ma nouvelle vie…

Je caresse la joue d'Amy et mes yeux comme les siens s'humidifient. Malgré le brouhaha environnant, il y a un silence entre nous. Elle se mord la lèvre et je sais qu'elle voudrait me dire «Tu vas me manquer Peeta, viens avec moi Peeta » et à mon tour je lui dirais qu'elle va me manquer mais que je ne peux pas l'accompagné. Mais ces mots nous ne les disons pas. Nous les avons trop dits au cours des derniers jours et le même constat en ressort à chaque fois : la séparation est inéluctable et elle est désormais imminente.

La foule autour de nous retrouve peu à peu son silence lorsque madame Emerson, la responsable en charge des sorties, prend la parole perchée sur une petite estrade mise en place pour l'occasion. Ses talons claquent sur le sol et un bruit aigu perce nos oreilles lorsqu'elle tape sur le micro pour s'assurer de son bon fonctionnement. Elle rappelle le rôle essentiel du personnel médical, des patients, des amis et remercie tout le monde au nom de ses protégés. La foule siffle et applaudis à la fin de son discours et puis soudain … c'est le moment fatidique.

J'offre un sourire, qui malgré tous mes efforts ne cachent pas le fait que je suis à deux doigts de fondre en larme. A la place je me mords la lèvre et fait signe de la tête à Amy de suivre les autres. Ses yeux sont humides eux aussi, mais elle ne pleura pas, nous nous le sommes promis. Finalement elle acquiesce, et c'est toute tremblant qu'elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue.»

« Merci pour tout. Je ne t'oublierais jamais. » Me balbutie-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je la serre une dernière fois puis la pousse, l'encourageant à rejoindre le groupe qui s'apprête à partir.

_Il faut qu'elle parte, il faut qu'elle parte._

Ils prennent leurs valises et passent la porte d'entrée. Tout le monde sort alors devant l'institut pour leur donner un dernier regard. Le ciel est tellement clair que la différence de luminosité me fait plisser les yeux.

_Il faut qu'elle parte, il faut qu'elle parte_

Des bras se dressent dans les airs, les uns après les autres, oscillant pour dire au revoir une dernière fois. Les rires se mêlent aux larmes et plus la forme de nos anciens compagnons se fait difficile à voir sur le chemin, plus la masse de personne autour de moi se rétréci. Jusqu'à ce que finalement… je sois le seul restant sur le pallier.

J'attends car même si c'est difficile à percevoir à cette distance, je sais qu'Amy lance régulièrement des regards en arrière pour me voir.

Les mouvements de ma main ne s'interrompent pas une seule fois. Je fais de grands signes dans sa direction, et le sourire que j'essaie difficilement de garder commence à engourdir mes joues.

Je veux que ce soit cette image là qu'elle garde de moi.

_Il faut qu'elle parte, il faut qu'elle parte…_

Et puis finalement, je ne distingue plus qu'un point à l'horizon. Mon bras s'effondre le long de mon corps, il est parcouru de fourmis, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Mon sourire lui aussi s'affaisse.

Un train siffle au loin, le vent souffle dans les arbres et la mélancolie reprend ses droits. Soudain ma jambe me fait mal alors je m'agenouille au sol. Ma paume, tremblante, se pose devant ma bouche comme pour empêcher un éventuel cri de sortir, mais ce dernier reste finalement bloqué dans ma gorge. Il n'y a que le silence… le silence et moi.

Elle est partie, et je peux enfin pleurer, lui laissant croire dans un ultime mais bienveillant mensonge, que je n'ai pas brisé ma promesse.

Lui laissant croire jusqu'au bout que je n'ai pas pleuré.

_« On ne doit jamais penser à la distance, quelle qu'elle soit, qui nous sépare de la vertu. »_

_Confucius_

**Katniss:**

Il y a quelque chose de rassurant à voir passer des trains. Principalement parce que je sais qu'ils ne servent plus à amener des enfants vers une mort quasi certaine, mais aussi parce que cela signifie que les gens voyagent, chose impossible auparavant. La vie reprend son cour et je m'efforce de suivre le mouvement… avec Gale… au district 2…

Je secoue la tête.

Tout cela me semble encore flou et tellement peu naturel, mais j'espère que cela changera une fois que je serais installée là-bas. Mon train est annoncé à 6h15 voie C, un panneau lumineux au mur l'affiche. Il y a deux lignes de chemins de fer là où je me suis assise : La C et la D. Néanmoins je ne sais pas laquelle est laquelle…, on verra bien.

Pour patienter je fixe de nouveau l'écran lumineux. Il est écrit que ce matin il y a également des trains pour le district 1, le 2, le 5, le 9…

le 13.

D'un seule coup, un frisson me parcours l'échine alors je ressers ma veste. C'est bizarre car il ne fait pas si froid, parmi les voyageurs je suis même la seule à porter une veste. Je souffle et tente de me détendre en jouant avec le bout de ma tresse. Je peux être très patiente réellement, c'est même une des principales qualités requise pour un chasseur, mais lorsque les minutes passent et que je commence à sentir des regards sur moi, je me sens mal à l'aise.

Je ne sais pas si les passagers ont reconnu le « geai moqueur » déchue, on si ils regardent seulement une pauvre fille au visage défiguré par les flammes, mais dans les deux cas, cela ne me plais pas. Mon pied tape nerveusement sur le goudron et finalement je retire la casquette de ma sacoche et la place sur ma tête.

Je voudrais me retirer, fondre et m'évaporer mais je ne peux que serrer les dents. Retourner au village des vainqueurs maintenant serait idiot et lâche. Heureusement très vite, le bruit du sifflet de l'agent de voies ferrées vient finalement me sortir de mes sombres pensées. Immédiatement je me lève, renfonce mon couvre-chef, baisse la tête et m'engouffre à l'intérieur du premier wagon s'arrêtant devant moi.

L'intérieur n'a rien à voir avec les précédents trains que j'ai pris dans « mon autre vie ». Ceux-ci sont neutres et très simple, sans fioritures. Leur usage est très clairement utilitaire : des rangés de sièges par deux et aucun wagon couchette, wagon restaurant etc. Après réflexion, je décide que cela me plait. Malgré tout leur confort, les trains qui nous embarquaient pour les Hunger games renvoyaient clairement un message : Ce luxe est votre dernière faveur avant la mort.

En fait, seule ma cabine pour la nuit m'apportait un certain réconfort…

_Ou était-ce l'effet de la personne qui la partageait avec moi ?_

Je secoue de nouveau la tête et m'assois coté fenêtre, puis je pose ma sacoche sur le siège vacant à mes côtés pour dire implicitement aux éventuels passagers, que la place n'est pas libre ou que je ne désire aucune compagnie. Soudain l'idée saugrenue d'enlever ma casquette pour que ma peau brulée fasse fuir d'hypothétique postulant, me traverse la tête. Je frissonne en serrant les dents. En suis-je vraiment arrivée à cela ? Mes doigts retrouvent instinctivement le bout de ma tresse et mon regard se perd vers la fenêtre. Un deuxième sifflement retenti, le train démarre…

Les paysages défilent sous mes yeux depuis déjà 15 minutes lorsqu'un raclement de gorge vient me sortir de ma torpeur. Je commence à souffler, chagrinée à l'idée de laisser un inconnu s'assoir à mes côtés, mais je m'arrête nette en réalisant qu'il s'agit seulement d'un contrôleur. Le sourire que je lui renvois est maladroit mais il devrait faire l'affaire. L'homme me dévisage un peu, je commence à sentir ma gorge se serrer et renfonce encore un peu plus ma casquette. Finalement à mon plus grand soulagement l'homme détourne son regard de mon visage pour le reporter sur mon billet. Il s'apprête à le poinçonner quand il arrête son geste en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pardonnez-moi mais votre billet n'est pas valide ma demoiselle »

J'en suis abasourdie

« Pardon ?! Mais si je vous assure qu'il l'est, je l'ai pris au district 12 il y a moins d'une heure ! » M'écris-je

« Votre billet indique que vous vous rendez au district 2 » il soulève le petit papier et pointe du doigt la mention « _**arrivé district 2**_ ».

Je ne comprends toujours pas l'erreur.

« Et… ? »

« Et bien vous êtes dans le train menant au _**district 13**_ ma demoiselle. »

…

« Qu…Quoi ?! »

Je me relève tellement précipitamment de mon siège que mon couvre-chef tombe au sol, découvrant mon visage. Les yeux de l'agent sont grand ouverts et semblent m'étudier. Finalement il secoue la tête, sort un stylo et un carnet de sa poche, et en bégayant légèrement reprend :

« Je suis…désolé, mais je n'ai…pas d'autre choix que de vous mettre une amende… » Il lève le regard sur moi. « Au nom de ? »

Avec un dédain parfait je réponds : « Everdeen »

« Je le savais ! Je le savais ! »

Soudain il se met à sourire, rougir et à trembler, puis me tend une main plutôt moite, pour que je la serre probablement. Devant mon air perplexe il ajoute :

« Je n'étais pas sûr que vous étiez le « geai moqueur » mais si c'est vous ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je… je voudrais…je ne sais même pas ! Vous dire merci, j'imagine, n'est pas suffisant ?! » Il rigole, un rire d'embrassement.

Je connais ce discours et c'est moi qui suis embarrassée maintenant. Les gens qui m'ovationnent ou me disent « merci », s'adressent au « geai moqueur ». Un symbole, un rôle, pas une réelle identité. Jamais ils ne s'adressent à « Katniss Everdeen ». Cette fille de la veine… utilisée, brisée,… jetée. Personne ne la connaît, personne ne s'en soucie. Ou du moins ce n'est pas la vérité qu'ils veulent entendre de moi.

Ils voudraient que je sois forte et que je les rassure, mais comment le pourrais-je quand je suis à peine apte à me réconforter moi-même ? Je pourrais revêtir ce rôle une fois encore, en profiter et en tirer avantage mais le « show bizz » me répugne au plus haut point. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on me laisse _respirer_…. Ce que j'essaie désespérément de faire avec ce voyage. Néanmoins je décide de faire une exception aujourd'hui en me servant de mon « statut » pour que l'homme me fiche la paix.

Je lui sers la main en souriant. Sourire qu'il me renvoie instantanément.

« Eh bien, pour tout vous avouer il y aurais bien une chose que vous pourriez faire pour moi. » Avant de poursuivre, je me mords la lèvre pour paraitre gênée et innocente. « J'étais un peu fatiguée et étourdie, j'ai… j'ai simplement pris le mauvais train peut être que… »

« Ne dite rien de plus Mademoiselle Everdeen ! On va dire que je n'ai rien vue » Il range son calepin et me glisse un clin d'œil.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer évidement. Sachez qu'une fois arriver au 13, vous trouverez probablement une correspondance pour retourner en arrière vers votre réelle destination. Bonne journée… et encore merci…pour tout. »

J'acquiesce de la tête offrant un sourire forcé. Je déteste tous ces remerciements. Les donner offrent peut être un certain réconfort, mais les recevoir ne m'en apporte aucun.

Je ne suis pas la révolution, je n'ai pas sauvé ces gens, je ne suis qu'une victime parmi tant d'autre.

Soulagé d'être seule de nouveau, je m'affale sur mon siège, le regard une fois de plus perdu sur les paysages qui défilent. Mon esprit vagabonde. _J'ai pris le mauvais train_… comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Je suppose que j'étais trop irritée par le regard des passants et que j'ai cherché à fuir le plus vite possible en grimpant dans le premier wagon. Mais pourquoi durant les 30 minutes d'attente à la gare, n'ai-je pas cherché à m'assurer de la bonne voie ? Pourquoi, moi qui suis si prévoyante d'habitude, ai-je laissé le sort prendre une si grande place dans mon voyage?

Pourtant je le sais : _le sort n'a jamais été en ma faveur…_

Néanmoins même en sachant cela, l'idée de me retrouver au district 13 m'arrache un sourire que je ne peux pas nier, je le vois sur mon visage dans le reflet de la vitre.

Soudain je respire mieux…

* * *

**Alors vous vous attendiez à cela ? Je pense que plusieurs sont soulagés de voir que Katniss ne va pas au district 2 mais bien vers Peeta finalement ;)**

**Laissez-moi une review même bref, sinon je vais croire que j'écris dans le vent...**


	6. Partie VI:et d'autres reviennent

**Désolé pour le temps qu'il a fallu pour écrire ce chapitre et pardonnez-moi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et les incohérences, elles sont fortuites. **

**Tout l'univers de "the Hunger games" appartient à Suzanne Collins et non à moi.**

* * *

**Partie VI :…et d'autres reviennent**

_« Heureux les amants séparés, Et qui ne savent pas encore qu'ils vont demain se retrouver. » Jacques Brel_

**Peeta :**

Il me faut bien plusieurs heures pour me remettre de mes émotions après la fête de départ, mais finalement je reprends contenance en fin d'après-midi et me remet à mes activités quotidiennes. Auréluis m'a dit une fois que lorsqu'un coup dur survient, le plus important est de ne pas le laisser vous arrêter. Il faut se rapproprier toutes choses même si il s'agit surtout de feindre un contrôle illusoire de sa vie. C'est pour cela qu'au lieu de me terrer dans ma chambre je me retrouve dans la salle d'art plastique, en train de donner un cours à plusieurs patients. En effet n'étant plus, administrativement, réellement un patient (mon feu vert pour quitter l'institut m'ayant été accordé) il fallait bien trouver une raison à ma présence. Ainsi j'aide régulièrement en cuisine mais aussi dans l'atelier de peinture.

Mon cour est très appréciée, il faut l'avouer, néanmoins je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment grâce à moi mais plutôt parce que l'art est un formidable moyen thérapeutique en lui-même. Bien souvent j'ai vu des patients exprimer sur la toile ce qu'ils étaient incapable de dire par les mots. C'est d'ailleurs bien souvent mon cas.

« C'est très beau madame Stewart » Dis-je en me penchant sur l'épaule de la vielle femme pour mieux voir son œuvre.

« Peut-être que si vous ôtiez un peu de rouge dans votre composition, cela rendrait-il mieux. »

Le _rouge_, c'est bien la couleur souveraine dans notre unité. On la retrouve dans toutes les peintures, dans tous les dessins, dans les esprits.

Je fais un tour de plus dans la salle qui reste imperturbable malgré mon pas lourd, tout le monde étant bien trop absorbé par sa réalisation pour ciller devant ma présence. Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, car après tout je me perçois moi-même comme un simple courant d'air. Soudain je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer un petit bracelet tressé accroché au poignet d'une de mes élèves.

« C'est très jolie » lui souffle-je en m'approchant d'elle.

« Merci monsieur Mellark. Je l'ai confectionné dans l'atelier de ce matin. Je pourrais vous en faire un si vous voulez. »

Je la remercie en affichant mon plus beau sourire de façade, le même que je peaufine et affiche depuis des mois puis part m'assoir sur une chaise. Les frottements des pinceaux contre la toile tendue sont désormais les seuls sons qui emplissent la pièce, et c'est sur leur rythme que mon esprit s'évade.

_6 mois plus tôt :_

_Le rideau séparant mon lit de celui mon voisin balance sous l'impulsion des grands gestes qu'exercent les infirmières de l'autre côté. J'aimerais pouvoir voir ce qu'il s'y passe mais j'ai beau tendre le cou, je ne peux percevoir qui s'y trouve et ce qu'il se passe au-delà de cette barrière de tissus. _

_« Peeta ? Peeta vous m'entendez? »_

_Aurélius ? Ah oui en effet j'avais déjà oublié sa présence dans la pièce. Dire que ces derniers temps j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer serait un euphémisme mais c'est encore pire depuis qu'un second patient a été admis dans ma chambre hier soir. Je ne saurais dire si le fait qu'on brise ma solitude me dérange ou pas. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je suis intrigué par ce nouveau venu._

_« Peeta s'il vous plait, voulez-vous bien rediriger votre attention sur notre entretien ? » s'exclame mon docteur en claquant des doigts pour attirer mon regard. _

_La vérité c'est que je ne veux pas non plus faire face à ses questions. J'ai rechuté, c'est un fait, n'en parlons plus. Ensevelissons les raisons dans les méandres de mon esprit malade, je n'en ai que faire à présent. _

_« Qui ? » Marmonne-je soudain. Je voulais allier le geste à la parole en désignant de la main le rideau voisin mais les sangles restreignant mes poignets m'en empêchent et c'est finalement seulement mon doigt et un signe de tête dans la direction qui permettent à Aurélius de me comprendre. _

_« Une nouvelle patiente. Une enfant. Nous l'avons placée ici dans votre chambre par manque de place mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout reviendra dans l'ordre dans le courant de la semaine. »_

_Dans l'ordre ? Mon confinement à la solitude est-ce vraiment ce qu'il désigne par « ordre » ? Je réalise que c'est n'est pas ce que je veux au fond. Je ne suis pas fait pour rester seul, je suis terrorisé par la solitude même si j'affirme le contraire et que je l'ai demandé en me faisant interner dans cette unité. La vérité c'est que, même sans connaitre son visage, la conscience seule qu'un inconnu partageait mon espace a rendu la nuit dernière moins oppressante et angoissante pour moi._

_« Pourquoi ? » murmurais-je en réitérant mon signe de la tête. Mes réponses sont rustres et brèves. Ce ne sont même pas des phrases à vrai dire mais si on fait un effort de compréhension c'est largement suffisant, sans ajouter que c'est plus que ce qu'Aurélius à eut droit durant nos 6 dernières sessions. Au moins cette fois, je parle._

_« Je ne suis pas autorisé à parler de mes patients Peeta et vous le savez très bien. Maintenant dites-moi ce qui s'est passé lors de votre séjour au district 12 qui a pu vous mettre dans cet état-là. Avez-vous vu Katniss ?»_

_Je fais craquer ma mâchoire irrité par la question de mon psychiatre et la nie totalement._

_« Qui ? Pourquoi ? » Dis-je toujours en pointant du doigt le rideau voisin._

_Aurélius soupire._

_« Ne faites pas sa Peeta. Vous savez bien : Occulter mes questions de la sorte. Ne chercher pas un substitut à votre propre douleur… » Il prend une pause et se gratte le menton. « Quoi que…» _

_« Ecoutez Monsieur Mellark, nous allons faire un pacte. Si j'accepte de vous révéler certains détails sur cette patiente qui vous fascine tant, alors en contrepartie vous devrez faire un effort et répondre à mes questions. Avons-nous un deal ? »_

_Je l'observe attentivement. Il semble si content de lui-même avec sa proposition et rien que pour cela j'aimerais l'envoyer balader… mais il faut avouer que cette enfant inconnu qui partage ma chambre est la première chose qui ai stimulé mon attention depuis une semaine. Ma curiosité insatiable est plus forte que ma fierté et je sais déjà qu'il m'a eu, néanmoins j'ai besoin de réaffirmer mon ego et tente de renégocier son contrat._

_« La fillette reste dans cette chambre…sa présence ne me gêne pas… »_

_«Hum…. D'accord Peeta j'accepte » dit-il en me tendant la main pour que je la serre. Les sangles rendent cette action plutôt difficile pour moi et soudain je me rends compte que c'est justement le moment d'en profiter._

_« Et je veux qu'on m'ôte les attaches…dès ce soirs. »_

_Les yeux du docteur sont grand ouverts et ne cachent pas son inquiétude face à ma proposition qui semble soudain remettre tout notre deal en question dans son esprit._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas doc, je ne vais pas mettre fin à mes jours, pas avec un mystère comme ça, à déchiffrer dans ma propre chambre » Je déclare pour détendre l'atmosphère avec un rire noir à moitié vrai._

_« Ce n'est pas drôle Peeta. »_

_« Je sais… »_

_« Mais nous avons un deal » dit-il en me serrant la main._

_« Maintenant parlez-moi de votre retour au district 12 ? »_

…

_« J'ai encore gagné ! » S'exclame la cadette en apposant une dame de cœur au-dessus du tas, sur mon lit nous servant de table de jeu pour jouer aux cartes._

_« Oui il semblerait » Dis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux._

_Le pacte d'Aurélius a porté ses fruits finalement. _

_Le premier soir, j'appris que ma colocataire mystère s'appelait Amy et était âgée de 8 ans. Le docteur appris, en contrepartie, que j'avais parlé à Haymitch et avait aperçu Katniss au district 12._

_Le deuxième soir je sus dans quelles circonstances horribles la fillette avait assisté au massacre des siens durant la guerre. Aurélius appris de moi, les mots horribles que m'avait crié Katniss derrière sa porte.»_

_Le troisième soir, j'obtins qu'on ôte le rideau et nous présente. Il obtint ma description de la manière dont j'avais vu Gale susurrer à l'oreille de sa « compagne ». _

_Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'un rapport presque fraternel ne se crée entre Amy et moi et nous permettent de nous relever petit à petit._

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné Peeta ! ? »_

_« Hum…et bien…voyons voir » dis-je en parcourant la chambre du regard._

_« Disons…l'objet que tu voudras parmi ceci. » Je déclare en ôtant un tiroir de ma table de chevet et en le posant devant elle, sur le lit. » C'est toute excité qu'elle s'attèle à fouiller parmi mes affaires. _

_Je ne possède presque rien, que des babioles réellement et je doute qu'elle puisse trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant mais il me semble néanmoins qu'il y ai quelques crayons ou bonbons quelque part qui pourraient la ravir._

_Amy inspecte tour à tour mes affaires parfois en rigolant, parfois en hésitant ou encore en affichant une moue renfrognée qui me rappelle tant une certaine autre fille de dix ans son ainé._

_« Oh ! Puis-je avoir ça Peeta ? »_

_Au début je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a dans les mains puis soudain elle tend l'objet directement devant mes yeux et mon sourire retombe._

_Il s'agit d'un petit bracelet tressé que j'avais confectionné avec mes frères. Nous avions passé des après-midi entier à essayer de comprendre comment tresser les fils de différentes couleurs pour obtenir des motifs. Fratrie oblige, ce qui n'était qu'un amusement au début c'était transformé en compétition et ce bracelet-ci en avait été le vainqueur._

_C'est aussi l'objet que je fus autorisé à porter sur moi lors de mes premiers jeux…_

_Mes frères disaient que je si le portais alors je reviendrais vivant de l'arène. Ils en étaient persuadés et hasard ou non, le sort leur a donné raison._

_Amy dois percevoir le changement sur mon visage car son regard est rempli de confusion et de gêne._

_« Je vais choisir autre chose. Désolé Peeta… »_

_« Non ! …Je veux dire, attends.»_

_Je me saisis du bracelet et le sangle délicatement autour de son poignet. _

_« Tu peux l'avoir, je t'en fais cadeau. »_

_Une part de moi voudrait, égoïstement, garder cet objet relié au souvenir de mes frères, mais une autre part me dit de m'en débarrasser car de très mauvais souvenirs de l'arène y sont aussi rattachés. Au moins si Amy l'obtient, il ne sera pour elle que le reflet du souvenir de ce jeune homme fou qui avait partagé sa chambre et rendu son hospitalisation plus douce. J'espère que je resterais toujours pour elle un bon souvenir, elle le sera pour moi en tout cas._

_« Fais y très attention par contre, il permet de ramener les gens que tu aimes. C'est lui qui m'a ramené à mes proches après les jeux. »_

« Monsieur Mellark ? Monsieur Mellark ? Pouvons-nous sortir ? » Me dit-t-on soudain.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas réalisé que l'heure était passée et qu'il était temps d'aller diner.

« Oh…oui bien sûr, si vous avez rangé le matériel alors vous êtes libre de vous en aller. »

Une fois seul dans l'atelier, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucun appétit. J'aurais probablement des ennuis quand mon absence se fera remarquer mais tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, en regardant au travers de la fenêtre, c'est d'aller dehors et de peindre le couché de soleil qui commence à se distinguer au-dessus des collines. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas peint mais j'ai comme l'impression que là, _maintenant_, je dois capturer le moment. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais le dire. Des couchés de soleil il y en a tous les soirs et celui-là n'est pas plus extraordinaire qu'un autre mais je ne sais pas…cette fin de journée semble différente des autres.

J'emporte mon acrylique, ma palette, une toile ainsi qu'un chevet et part à l'extérieur dans la cour. Dès les premiers instants, quand mes pieds caressent l'herbe et que l'air vient taquiner mon visage je sais que ma premier impression était fondée : Cette soirée n'est définitivement pas comme les autres.

Ce n'est plus une brise glaciale et transperçant qui m'accueille comme à l'accoutumé, mais bien un souffle chaud, réconfortant, apaisant qui m'enveloppe. Je marche lentement pour savourer cette nouvelle sensation et part m'installé à la lisière des arbres. Puis je monte mon matériel et commence à faire parcourir mon pinceau gorgé d'eau parmi les tâches de couleur de ma palette pour les fusionner. Je m'applique à déposer mon mélange en un aplat sur la toile blanche quand les cloches de l'institut se mettent à sonner pour indiquer l'heure. Je ferme alors les yeux pour en apprécier son.

J'aime le bruit qu'elles font. C'est presque comme de la musique, un peu cuivrée, retentissante et rythmée. Cela me rappelle la cloche de l'école primaire qui annonçait, dans les éclats de rire, la fin de la classe. Je chéris le moindre de mes souvenirs d'enfance d'autant plus qu'ils sont plus que jamais flous et lacunaires depuis que mon cerveau a été malmené. Je commence à me demander si il ne s'agit pas du son le plus beau qu'il m'a été donné d'entendre quand soudain je réalise que…non.

Je réalise que je me trompe dès l'instant où le son le plus magnifique qui puisse effleurer mes oreilles se fasse soudainement entendre dans mon dos.

Une voix qui hante encore mes plus beaux mais aussi plus douloureux rêves.

Une voix que je ne pensais plus jamais entendre à part dans les profondeurs de mon esprit malade.

Une voix si chaude, si langoureuse, si satinée qu'on la croirait sortie d'un mirage.

Une voix si forte mais qui devient pourtant si fragile lorsqu'_elle_ me dit une deuxième fois :

« Peeta »

* * *

_« L'absence diminue les médiocres passions, et augmente les grandes, comme le vent éteint les bougies, et allume le feu. »_

_François de La Rochefoucauld_

**Katniss :**

Métal et béton. C'est la première chose que je pense du district 13 en descendant du train. Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'idée que je m'en faisais en lisant la lettre de Peeta. Je pensais que la vie à la surface apporterait un peu de couleur et de chaleur mais apparemment l'ancienne base rebelle n'a rien perdu de sa rigidité et de sa frigide conception de l'accueil. L'odeur d'huile de moteur, de vapeur et de divers autres effluves que j'identifie difficilement, viennent instantanément me taquiner les narines. Tout cela associé au fait que la gare soit bondée de monde devrait me faire me sentir oppressée… mais bizarrement ce n'est pas le cas.

Malgré la médiocre qualité de l'air, je respire à plein poumon, comme si un poids était tombé de mes épaules, et après réflexion, je suppose que ce sentiment vient probablement du fait que durant une période le district 13 était le seul endroit de Panem où l'on pouvait exprimer sa haine envers le précédent régime, sans craindre de conséquence. Il est donc normal de s'y sentir plus au moins « libre ».

J'enfile ma casquette, la vise sur ma tête et me dirige vers le grand panneau électronique se trouvant au centre de la gare où toutes les destinations et les trains correspondant y sont affichés. Très vite je note une correspondance pour le district 2 qui partirait, apparemment, dans seulement 23 minutes, ainsi je pars m'assoir sur un banc un peu isolé sur la gauche.

Dès les premiers instants ma patience est mise à rude épreuve. Je joue avec ma tresse, puis ma jambe tape sur le sol au rythme de _« l'arbre du pendu »_ et finalement après 10 minutes d'attente, je n'en peux déjà plus et me lève. 23 minutes… cela ne semble rien du tout mais en fait c'est absolument intenable ! Bizarrement ce n'est pas parce que je suis pressée de partir…

En fait, à ma grande surprise c'est même le contraire…

Je supporte mal de regarder mon temps au district 13 s'écouler sans rien faire. J'ai soudainement un sentiment de …« gâchis ». Ma frustration me pousse donc à sortir de cette gare pour m'aérer un peu et après tout il me reste une dizaine de minutes d'attente, ce sera amplement suffisant, non ?...

Lorsque je franchi les grandes portes électronique de sortie, j'en reste pantoise…

L'extérieur n'a rien avoir avec la gare. L'horizon s'étend très, très loin. A perte de vue même. Le relief est constitué principalement de plaines et… elles sont vertes ! La végétation n'est peut-être pas aussi luxuriante qu'ailleurs dans Panem mais le choc est bien dans le fait qu'il _y est_ de la végétation ! Après les bombardements ayant ravagé le 13 des années auparavant, la vie à la surface était devenu quasiment inexistante. Je me rappelle néanmoins, qu'il y a presque deux ans, lors de mon séjour ici, j'avais été autorisée à sortir et même à chasser (tout cela sous étroite surveillance mais quand même.) Il y avait déjà à l'époque, une nature qui peu à peu reprenait ses droits, avec quelques arbres et même de petits animaux. Mais ce qui se trouve sous mes yeux aujourd'hui n'a rien à voir. Je vois de grands bâtiments en bétons certes mais aussi des petites constructions artisanales, je vois des allées fleuries, peut être avec une aide artificielle mais des fleurs et des couleurs quand même, je vois des enfants courir et jouer avec un chien, je vois un groupe de personne discutant en mangeant un morceau de pain, sans restriction ou surveillance ! Et tout cela se joue devant moi, baignant dans la paisible et confortable lumière du matin…

J'hume l'air, mes poumons se gonflent et je réalise que ce que _je vois_, ce que _je sens_…

…C'est simplement l'odeur de lavie.

Soudain je prends conscience que je suis là, debout devant la gare avec une expression éberluée depuis déjà un certain nombre de minute. Ma montre m'indique alors ce que je commençais déjà à deviner:

Je viens de louper mon train.

De retour devant l'écran centrale, je m'applique cette fois à mémoriser les heures des trains suivants. Il en reste 3 dans la journée, à 11h, 17h, et enfin 19h… Exaspérée par le fait de devoir attendre cette fois plus d' 1h30 pour le prochain transport, je décide de partir en ville, visiter plus amplement le district.

Il est préférable de ne pas trop m'éloigner, je risquerais de me perdre et de rester bloquée ici. Du coup dès que je repère une sorte de petit parc publique, je n'hésite pas et me dirige vers lui. Des arbres ont été récemment plantés ici, ils n'y ont pas grandi comme le montre leur disposition particulièrement géométrique. Je peux voir instantanément la différence avec la végétation naturelle, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Les habitants du 13 ont voulu réoccuper la surface au plus vite, qui pourrait les en blâmer ?

Je marche dans ce petit parc, au milieu des arbres pendant bien 40 minutes. Je suis comme cela, lorsque je suis au contact de la nature je me perds totalement (dans mon esprit bien sûr, car je ne m'égards jamais physiquement en forêt.) Finalement lorsque mes jambes se fatiguent sous le poids de la marche, ma constitution n'étant plus ce qu'elle était, je décide de m'assoir sur un banc. Des familles passent devant moi. Au début on croirait voir des scènes de joie totales. Les parents rient, les enfants chahutent, le soleil brille… mais quand on observe vraiment, je veux dire _vraiment_ bien, alors on peut voir la guerre sur leurs visages. La mère rie mais ses yeux sont cernés d'inquiétude, signe de nuit blanche. Le père taquine ses enfants mais derrière ses plaisanteries se cachent de vraies inquiétudes.

Les lendemains de guerre sont certes plus heureux mais ils sont loin d'être pour autant facile et cela pour chacun d'entre nous. Je reste captivée par ses témoignages de joie, de spontanéité, de_ normalité_ qui se déroulent sous mes yeux, bien plus longtemps que je ne le devrais. Je perds une fois de plus toute conscience du temps et réalise bien trop tard que je viens de rater ma deuxième chance de quitter ce district. En effet ma montre indique 11h.

Mais peut-être qu'il y aurait encore la possibilité d'un retard ? Dans ce cas il est encore temps de monter à bord…

Non. Il est trop tard et je n'ai pas l'énergie nécessaire pour envisager un sprint.

_Ou peut-être bien que je n'ai seulement juste pas envie de prendre ce train._

Je secoue la tête. Il ne sert à rien de cogiter, ma prochaine chance est dans 6 heures et il n'est certainement pas question que je passe tout ce temps plantée devant la gare. C'est ainsi que je décide d'explorer plus amplement le 13 en m'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans ses rues.

Plus on s'éloigne de la gare, plus ces dernières sont vides. Je ne suis qu'à demi surprise car les habitudes ont la vie dure et lorsqu'on l'on passe la majorité de sa vie sous terre, il est difficile de se sentir soudainement en sureté à la surface. Je ris à ma propre réflexion car cela semble tellement stupide lorsque l'on vient du district 12 où les mines furent le tombeau de bien nombre des nôtres. Il n'y pour nous, rien de plus agréable que l'air frais. Je peux en témoigner, moi qui suffoque continuellement depuis la fin de la guerre comme si rien au monde ne pouvait alimenter le feu qui autrefois brulait en moi. J'avoue néanmoins que pour une raison mystérieuse, l'oxygène présent en ces lieux est le plus vivifiant que j'ai pu inspirer dans mes poumons depuis bien longtemps. C'est un peu comme si il m'attirait toujours plus loin dans tréfonds du district.

A l'heure du repas j'ose enfin rentrer dans une boulangerie qui m'attire l'œil depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et c'est tout d'abord avec un grand soulagement puis avec une certaine déception, je ne saurais dire, que je découvre derrière le comptoir une jeune femme châtain qui me sourit. Je commande alors mon repas tout en lorgnant continuellement en direction de l'arrière-boutique. La commerçante tente de se montrer agréable en entamant une conversation sur le temps mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je ne me montre pas très coopératif, mais très vite je réalise que je pourrais retourner cette conversation à mon avantage.

« C'est un très bel établissement que vous avez là… » Dis-je en essayant de rester le plus détachée possible.

« Merci. Ce ne fut pas facile de se faire une place mais désormais les affaires vont plutôt bien »

« J'imagine… » J'avale ma salive tout en essayant de cacher mon intérêt dans ma prochaine question. « Votre boulanger dois être très doué, mes compliments au chef, les gâteaux ont l'air exquis… »

« Oh oui, en effet ils le sont. Attendez, je vais lui dire de venir, il sera ravie d'entendre cela sur son travail. »

Indépendamment de ma volonté, mon visage affiche un immense sourire sous la réalisation de ses mots_. _

_Je vais le voir_.

Mon cœur se met à palpiter de plus en plus fort et tout se déroule au ralenti. Je réajuste mes vêtements et ma coiffure dans des gestes inconscients sur le rythme des tambours qui retentissent dans ma tête, mais soudain ces derniers s'arrêtent lorsque la jeune femme se met à crier :

« Chéri, tu peux venir en salle 2 minutes s'il te plait ».

Tout d'un coup je me sens ridicule, là debout à replacer mes mèches de cheveux indisciplinées. J'ai presque l'impression d'être redevenu la fille qui tournoyait sur elle-même dans une frivolité déplacée espérant divertir une audience infecte. Je saisi mes achats violemment et fais un pas en arrière.

Je ne veux pas voir cela

Je ne _peux_ pas voir cela

Je ne veux pas voir leur bonheur

Je ne peux pas _le _voir avec une autre femme. C'est stupide et égoïste mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

Je tourne le dos en espérant rejoindre la porte à temps mais il est trop tard.

« Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose mademoiselle ? » retenti une voix derrière mon dos.

_Je ne reconnais pas cette voix…_

_Je ne reconnais pas cette voix !_

Un souffle que je n'étais pas consciente de retenir se libère soudain et je fais face à l'inconnu qui se trouve être un grand gaillard aux cheveux noir et à la peau bronzée.

« Je…Je… votre travail est magnifique. » Il acquise, rougit et me remercie avec un sourire qui atteint ses oreilles et sur ces mots je quitte l'établissement.

Après cela je m'interroge longuement sur ma réaction dans la boulangerie. J'ai senti mon cœur battre comme jamais et se briser dans la même minute. Je souhaite sincèrement que Peeta soit heureux et qu'il se reconstruise mais je réalise que je ne suis pas prête à y assister. J'essaie de me mentir mais au fond j'aimerais qu'il m'aime encore.

Parce que peut être bien… oui, peut-être bien que moi je l'aime encore.

Non je n'ai pas le droit de penser cela, je n'ai pas le _droit _de lui demander cela, pas après tant de temps et de souffrance. Il est certainement mieux sans moi de toute façon.

...

Le reste de l'après-midi est plutôt calme. Je déambule dans les rues et les allées, m'interrogeant sur tout et tout le monde. C'est fou cette fascination que j'ai développé pour le bonheur d'autrui. C'est peut être juste parce que je ne le comprends plus, à présent, moi le bonheur. Je cherche désespérément à l'atteindre mais en dépit de tous mes efforts je reste continuellement vide à l'intérieur, incapable de trouver le remède à mes souffrances. Le parc dans lequel je me trouve m'apporte néanmoins un peu de sérénité et lentement sur mon banc, comme une personne âgée qui regarde d'un œil envieux une jeunesse et une insouciance qui lui manque, je fixe les gens.

Soudain un garçonnet chute dans les cailloux et se met à pleurer, ce qui me met complétement mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas les enfants mais dès que j'en vois un et peu importe son âge, je pense à Prim. C'est encore plus dur lorsqu'ils pleurent ou souffrent.

Il y a aussi une autre raison à mon inconfort… J'ai honte de l'avouer car c'est stupide mais, je me trouve au district 13 et ce petit garçon est blond. Mon esprit imagine tout de suite Peeta se rendre près de cet enfant, le réconforter et lui tenir la main. Ce gosse semble tout un coup l'incarnation d'une vie que je n'aurais jamais pu lui offrir, une vie qu'il se construira de son côté avec femme et enfant, une nouvelle vie qu'il a même peut-être même déjà entamé...

C'en est trop pour moi, il faut que je retourne à la gare. Je me lève et commence à partir mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers le petit garçon et soudain « BAM » je bute contre quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Décidemment le sort n'est pas en ma faveur.

Une fillette aux boucles auburn est accroupie par terre, visiblement en train de ramasser ce qui est tombé par ma faute, confuse je me baisse quand même pour l'aider. Sa valise, entre ouverte, gis au sol tandis qu'une part de son contenue est éparpillé autour d'elle. Je suis terriblement gênée, pour ma maladresse, ma confusion ou encore pour l'affreuse vue de mon visage brûlé que j'expose bien malgré moi aux yeux d'une enfant.

« Oh non, oh non, je vais perdre le groupe » Me dis-t-elle.

En effet, en jetant un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule, je vois un groupe de personnes chargé de valises se dirigeant vers la gare. La fillette doit probablement en faire partie. A nous deux nous remettons de l'ordre dans ses affaires mais malgré notre hâte et toute notre bonne volonté, lorsque nous nous relevons, le groupe est déjà hors de vue. L'enfant paniquée se met alors à pleurer devant cette réalisation.

« Je les ai perdus ! Je vais rater mon train, je ne veux pas rester ici. »

Me baissant à sa hauteur, j'essuie les larmes qui coulent de ses yeux verts car après tout je suis la cause de ses pleurs. Que je le veuille ou non, je me sens responsable d'elle désormais.

« Ne pleure pas ok ? Je connais le chemin, j'ai moi-même un train à prendre. Tu veux bien me suivre ? »

La fille m'observe pendant quelques secondes avant de m'offrir un faible sourire tout en hochant la tête. Je me saisis de sa main même si ce geste est extrêmement douloureux pour moi. J'ai l'impression de rentrer de l'école avec Prim mais je chasse vite ce souvenir de ma tête. Le trajet est assez pesant, aucune de nous n'osant prendre la parole intimidée par l'autre, mais le silence est quelque chose d'encore plus asphyxiant pour moi tant il favorise les idées noirs, alors je décide de le briser.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Elle sursaute tellement elle semble surprise de ma prise de parole mais sourit quand même.

« Amy »

« Et ou va tu comme ça ? » Ce n'est pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment mais il faut bien dire quelque chose.

« Je me rends au district 7 chez une tante…C'est la seule famille qui me reste. »

Mon pas ralenti quelque peu. Une orpheline de guerre. Il doit y en avoir tellement dans tout Panem. Je me demande comment ils sont pris en charge mais je ne veux pas sembler indiscrète.

« Ce groupe que tu suis, qui sont-ils ? »

« Ce sont d'autres patients du CPTAG comme moi. » marmonne t'elle en envoyant valser un caillou avec le bout de sa chaussure.

« CPTAG ? »

« Le Centre Psychiatrique des Traumatisés d'Après-Guerre. C'est là où les gens vont quand… quand ils ne vont plus très bien dans leur tête. » Devant mon air confus elle s'empresse de rajouter.

« Mais je vais bien maintenant, c'est pour ça que je peux partir ! »

Je connais le regard qu'elle me lance. Elle a peur que je ne la juge et la catégorise comme « folle ». Ce regard-là, je le porte constamment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te juge pas. Je suis moi aussi suivit par un psychiatre. Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. »

Ma réponse semble la rassurer.

« Ils sont là ! » S'écrit d'elle soudain.

En effet nous voilà déjà à destination et je distingue le groupe de gens du « CPTAG » sur les quais. Une femme en tailleur, qui doit être leur responsable, semble compter chaque individu avec une nette inquiétude.

« Tu devrais vite les rejoindre, je crois que ta chaperonne commence à réaliser ta disparition. » Je lui lâche la main et commence à reculer quand la petite Amy tire sur ma manche. Je m'agenouille alors devant elle.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené Madame. Au fait je t'ai dit mon prénom mais qu'elle est le tien ? »

J'hésite un peu mais répond quand même.

« Katniss…Katniss Everdeen. »

Ses yeux deviennent larges comme deux balles de golf.

« Tu es le geais moqueur ?! REELLEMENT ?!»

« Fut un temps oui. »

« Mais pourquoi est tu ici ? C'est pour lui n'est-ce pas ?! »

Je suis un peu confuse

« Euh, je me suis retrouvée ici par hasard mais…mais quesque tu veux dire par _« lui_ » ?

« Mais enfin Peeta voyons ! »

J'ai du mal entendre et mes yeux doivent être aussi larges, si ce n'est plus, que les siens.

« Tu…tu… le connais ? »

« Evidemment, on a partagé la même chambre au centre pendant un temps. Oh si tu savais comment il parle de toi Katniss. Sa lui fait mal, je sais que ça lui fait mal, mais en même temps quand ton nom est prononcé, ce sont les seules fois où son regard se rallume. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'hyper ventile et ma bouche ne cesse de s'ouvrir et de se refermer.

_Il parle de moi ?_

« Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me concerne pas mais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne venais pas le voir… »

« Je…je…je ne pensais pas qu'il voulait de ma visite… »

« Et bien tu te trompes, je peux te l'assurer. Il est toujours là-bas tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard. »

Soudain un contrôleur annonce : « Dernier appel pour le train de 17h ! »

C'est le mien, je n'ai plus qu'à le prendre et demain matin je serais au district 2 en compagnie de ma mère pour préparer mon déménagement avec Gale. C'est aussi simple que cela.

_« Oh si tu savais comment il parle de toi » _

_« Il est toujours là-bas tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard. »_

_Il n'est pas trop tard… _

_Il n'est pas trop tard…_

_Il n'est pas trop tard…_

_Peeta_

Je me relève dans un sursaut et remercie Amy avant de m'élancer vers la sortie.

« Attends ! » S'exclame-t-elle derrière moi avant que je ne l'atteigne.

Elle me tend alors un petit bracelet tressé que je prends avec des mains tremblantes.

« Donne lui ça, il comprendra. »

Je la remercie une fois de plus et sur ces mots énigmatiques je sors comme une furie.

...

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et les passants doivent me prendre pour une folle en me voyant courir comme ça. Comment ai-je pu être si stupide ? Comment ai-je pu songer à partir sans aller le voir.

La vérité c'est que je suis une froussarde. J'avais trop peur qu'il soit passé à autre chose et qu'il m'ait oublié, j'avais trop peur d'avoir le cœur brisé par son rejet, alors une fois de plus je l'ai abandonné lâchement pour me protéger. Et maintenant j'apprends que, durant tout ce temps, alors que j'essayais de me persuader que ma place était auprès de Gale, Peeta lui, interné dans un centre, parlait de moi.

A bout de souffle je réalise soudain que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ma destination et je commence alors à demander mon chemin à divers passants. J'aurais voulu être plus efficace mais dans ce district en pleine reconstruction même les habitants sont un peu perdus, et il me faut plus d'une heure avant de me retrouver devant un grand bâtiment austère dont les grosses lettres en capital indiquent « Centre Psychiatrique des Traumatisés d'Après-Guerre. » M'y voilà.

Les infirmières ouvrent de grands yeux en haussant les sourcils devant mon entrée en trombe mais je les ignore et me dirige vers l'hôtesse d'accueil.

« Puis-je vous être utile ? » Me demande-t-elle sans lâcher des yeux sa lime à ongle.

« Je voudrais voir Peeta. Peeta Mellark. » Dis-je encore toute haletante.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous permettre d'entrer en contact avec un patient comme cela. »

« QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi ?! » Ma main tape sur le comptoir faisant sursauter l'hôtesse qui jure au sujet d'un ongle cassé.

« Mais enfin, voyons, calmez-vous mademoiselle. Nous ne sommes pas un hôpital lambda. Nos patients sont très fragile mentalement, il faut prendre rendez-vous, obtenir l'aval d'un des médecins. Il y a toute une démarche très strict à suivre pour rentrer en contact avec eux…»

Je ne peux pas le croire. On ne peut pas m'empêcher de le voir, pas maintenant quand il m'a déjà fallu plus d'un an pour revenir vers lui. Je ne crois que je pourrais tolérer encore plus d'attente, d'autant plus que je le sais si proche de moi. C'est une vraie torture et je sais qu'on ne me laissera pas le voir si je ne me montre pas plus maligne.

Comment pourrais-je rentrer ? Pour quel motif ? Comment, comment ?

_Aurélius !_

« Très bien, dans ce cas, dites au docteur Aurélius qu'une de ses patientes voudrais s'entretenir avec lui. »

« …d'accord…puis-je avoir votre nom ?... » Me dit-elle d'un air désagréablement soupçonneux.

« Katniss Everdeen »

Je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse d'énoncer mon nom qu'en ce moment précis lorsque je la vois lâcher sa lime dans un sursaut.

« Mademoiselle Everdeen, je ne vous avais pas reconnu »

_Tu me n'avais même pas regardé plutôt_

« Je vais le prévenir de votre arrivé, prenez un siège, je vous en prie ».

J'obtempère et trépigne d'impatience sur ma chaise mais au bout de seulement quelques minutes le docteur se présente à l'accueil, le regard plein d'inquiétude.

« Mademoiselle Everdeen, que faites-vous ici ? Vous allez bien ? »

Je commence alors à tout lui raconter, de l'offre d'emploi de Gale, de mon départ au district 2, de mon erreur de train, mais dans ma hâte et mon excitation, c'est seulement une cacophonie incompréhensible qui sort de ma bouche.

« Oh… doucement, doucement, respirez. Allons dans mon bureau voulez-vous bien. »

Une fois là-bas assise dans son fauteuil, je parviens à lui raconter, cette fois, l'histoire de manière beaucoup plus cohérente et conclus en demandant à voir Peeta.

Il s'en suit un silence qui ne m'encourage pas du tout, mais le docteur semble digérer mes paroles et tente de prendre la bonne décision alors je le laisse faire.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici Katniss ? » Me demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Mais enfin, je vous l'ai dit, je me suis trompée de train et donc je… »

Je suis coupée par un soupir

« Katniss, vous comprenez bien que la décision de vous mettre en contact tous les deux, n'impactera pas que vous. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Peeta est quelqu'un d'extrêmement fort mentalement malgré ce qu'il peut penser, il peut supporter des tas de choses, plus que la plupart d'entre nous…mais pas en ce qui vous concerne. »

« Alors c'est ça ? Vous refuser de me laisser le voir ? » Demande-je avec une voix qui se brise en fin de phrase.

« Je n'ai pas dit cela. Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que vous avez aussi bien les moyens de l'aider…que de l'anéantir. J'essaie juste de savoir lequel de ces effets vous allez produire si je donne mon aval. »

« Mais enfin je veux l'aider ! C'est évident. »

« Voyez-vous Katniss, cela fait un petit moment que je suis votre psychiatre et j'ai appris à reconnaitre vos techniques de protection. Vous avez mis en place divers mécanismes pour vous protéger et l'un d'entre eux est le déni, et ce dernier est très dangereux car s'il vous protège vous, il peut blesser les autres. Alors je vous le demande une fois de plus : Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, au district 13 »

Spontanément j'ai envie de répondre une fois de plus que je me suis trompée de train mais je prends un instant pour songer à ces mots.

Est-ce vraiment un hasard si j'ai choisi de partir sans Gale ? Si j'ai choisi de ne pas prévenir ma mère ? Si j'ai choisi le train allant carrément dans la direction opposée à la mienne, si j'ai raté _chacune_ de mes correspondances depuis ce matin ?

Non. Définitivement non. En vérité, au fond de moi, depuis le moment où j'ai découvert la lettre de Peeta dans les affaires d'Haymitch, il était clair que je devais le retrouver. C'est tellement plus facile de nier sa dépendance à autrui, mais je réalise ma bêtise maintenant et alors quand Aurélius réitère sa question, je n'hésite plus à lui dire :

« Je suis venue le chercher. »

* * *

_« Qu'est-ce que ton baiser ? - Un lèchement de flamme. » Victor Hugo_

Il n'est pas dans l'atelier de peinture. Aurélius m'a laissé son feu vert et m'a dit de venir ici mais Peeta n'y est pas. Pourtant son odeur est partout : sur les chevalets, les toiles, les pinceaux, les blouses…

_Dans l'air…_

Je n'aurais jamais crus être capable de reconnaitre aussi vite une odeur que je n'ai pas sentie depuis plus d'un an mais pourtant j'en suis parfaitement persuadé, cette odeur de cannelle et de musc est la sienne. Je pourrais rester ici et m'y noyer mais tous mes autres sens veulent soudain leur part. Mes oreilles réclament le son de sa voix, mes yeux se languissent des siens, mes mains ne veulent que se faufiler entre les siennes, tandis que mes lèvres…

…Mes lèvres elles requièrent bien plus d'attention.

Je décide de reprendre mes recherches quand soudain je le vois, au travers de la fenêtre, tellement loin qu'on croirait un mirage. Mon cœur bat tellement que j'en entends l'écho dans mes oreilles et en à peine quelques secondes je trouve une porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvre, je me retrouve submergée par une bourrasque de vent qui tente de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment et aussi bizarrement que cela puisse paraitre, je n'entends plus le son de mon cœur. Je sais qu'il bat très fort, car comment ne le pourrait-t-il pas ? Mais je ne le perçois pas. C'est juste le silence.

Quasiment.

J'entends le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, j'entends le son des oiseaux dans le ciel, j'entends le bruit du pinceau qui lèche la toile. C'est un peu comme si nous étions tous les deux dans une bulle. J'ai passé plus de la moitié de la journée à l'extérieur mais c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends à quel point je m'y sens _bien._

Tous cela parait tellement irréel qu'une part de moi hésite un instant à juste s'assoir sur le palier pour le regarder achever son œuvre, mais une autre part, la plus forte, me somme d'aller le rejoindre.

C'est celle-là que j'écoute.

J'ai toujours eu le pas léger et je ne suis donc pas étonnée de ne pas être démasquée lorsque j'avance parmi les hautes herbes, néanmoins, j'ôte mes chaussures pour être encore plus silencieuse. L'herbe humide vient alors effleurer ma peau et un frisson me parcours l'échine. Il est tellement proche et tellement loin en même temps que j'ai presque peur qu'il ne disparaisse et ne m'échappe si je venais perturber sa concentration. Des années de chasse et c'est aujourd'hui que j'affronte mon plus grand défi.

Un seul mètre nous sépare maintenant et même de dos, je suis déjà submergée par l'émotion de le voir. J'essaie de ne pas imaginer de scénario car la dernière fois que j'ai fait cela, rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu, bien au contraire. Je vais devoir faire confiance à mon instinct.

Soudain des cloches se mettent à sonner et me font sursauter. 7 coups retentissent et à chacun d'eux Peeta semblent frissonner.

Il est 19h.

Mon dernier train vient de partir

Et je n'en ai que faire.

« …Peeta... » Je m'entends dire. C'était spontané, et tellement hésitant que je finis par me demander si le son de ma voix était vraiment audible.

Peeta ne se retourne pas.

Cependant je crois bien qu'il m'a entendu car ses mouvements se figent et son corps se raidis. Je me demande si son visage exprime de la tristesse, de la colère ou même de la haine. J'ai presque peur de le savoir mais dans le doute j'ose répéter son nom.

« Peeta »

Cette fois-ci, son pinceau lui échappe et tombe sur le sol, peignant sur son passage l'herbe en jaune à l'endroit de l'impact.

Quand il se retourne, j'étouffe presque un gémissement à sa vue. Il est tel que je me le rappelais.

Toujours aussi beau, si ce n'est plus.

Ce n'est pas du mépris que je vois dans ses pâles yeux bleu lorsqu'il m'examine, c'est une confusion que je me rappel bien.

« Réel » je lui souffle alors et tout à coup les traits de son visage expriment une joie si irradiante qu'il faudrait presque se cacher les yeux pour ne pas être éblouis.

« Kat…Katniss, mais qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais…ici ? »

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus et en une fraction de seconde je brise la distance entre nous et me retrouve dans ses bras.

Je le serre fort, fort, fort et au bout d'un moment, lorsque le choc de la surprise passe, il en fait autant, et rien ne m'a jamais paru aussi bon et agréable de toute ma vie.

« Je suis venue de chercher idiot » je lui dis alors à travers mes sanglots qui disparaissent dans la ligne de son cou où est logé mon visage.

Nous tremblons, pleurons et puis rions et je le sers fort, fort tellement fort, comme si il n'était qu'air et qu'il pouvait s'évaporer si jamais je ne faisais pas assez attention.

Puis il desserre notre étreinte et j'ai peur pendant quelques instants qu'il ne me repousse, avant que délicatement il ne pose ses mains sur mes joues, en n'en caressant une délicatement avec son pouce et en me dévisageant avec tellement d'amour que j'en rougi. Et puis soudain le monde s'arrête de tourner.

Parce que ses lèvres sont sur les miennes.

Notre baiser est tout d'abord calme et délicat comme pour en raviver les braises recouvertes depuis tellement de temps.

Puis il se veut plus puissant, plus entreprenant et je sens les flammes s'élever dans mon ventre, mes poumons et englober mon cœur.

Et finalement, lorsqu'une de mes mains s'agrippe à ses cheveux pendant que l'autre se pose sur son bassin, notre baiser devient si passionné, si intense que c'est tout mon être qui s'embrase. C'est si fort que je risque de me consumer, mais peu importe, je suis de nouveau la « fille du feu ».

Je voudrais que cela ne cesse jamais mais il faut bien respirer et lorsque nous nous séparons, nos fronts posés l'un contre l'autre, je réalise que même si mon corps à besoin d'oxygène, mon cœur lui n'avait besoin que d'une sorte de souffle pour guérir :

Un souffle ardent et ce souffle ardent c'est lui.

* * *

**Please review ;)**


	7. Désolé

Bonjour,

Si vous suivez cette histoire, vous avez surement remarqué cet énorme hiatus de 4 mois que je vous inflige et je pense qu'il est temps que je m'explique et que je passe son statut en « complète ».

Déjà, initialement je l'ai déjà dit mais cette histoire devait être un oneshot se terminant sur la réunion et le baiser de nos deux héros préférés. Du coup maintenant que j'en suis arrivé à ce point, je n'ai plus trop envie de continuer. Je voulais surtout montrer que peu importe les circonstances Peeta et Katniss n'auraient jamais pu tourner la page, ils auraient forcement cherché à se retrouver, et de plus je voulais exploiter la métaphore de l'air et du feu de manière mélancolique et poétique et j'espère y être parvenu.

-Deuxièmement j'ai bien écrit plusieurs pages d'un chapitre final avant de renoncer car honnêtement, j'avais perdu l'habitude d'écrire et le texte était à mon sens plutôt mauvais. Je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir lu et suivi cette histoire car je ne suis pas une passionnée d'écriture à la base et je sais bien que j'ai des lacunes et que je fais des fautes d'orthographes mais bon j'espère vous avoir entrainé tout de même avec moi dans les méandres de mon imagination. Dernièrement je me suis plus tournée vers le dessin et vous pouvez d'ailleurs voir ce que je fais, me suivre et venir me parler sur tumblr (voir mon profile)

Enfin, comme j'avais quand même bossé sur cet ultime chapitre je peux quand même vous résumer ce qu'il devait s'y passer pour que la page soit tournée :

* * *

Peeta et Katniss passent la nuit ensemble à l'institut (car oui ils en avaient du temps à rattraper ). Le lendemain ils discutent des raisons de leur éloignement, de la peine et du vide qu'ils ont ressenti l'un sans l'autre. Katniss dit à Peeta qu'elle l'aime (le fameux réel ou pas réel) avant de lui dire « rentrons chez nous ».

Ils prennent le train dans la matinée et angoissent un peu en pensant au pauvre Gale qui attend Katniss et croit qu'elle est partie au district 2. Donc une fois arrivé pour ne pas enfoncer le clos, Peeta decide d'aller chez Haymitch pendant que Katniss se charge de Gale.

Quand elle arrive, elle a la surprise de trouver ce dernier assis à une table avec des valises à ses pieds. Il lui dit qu'il a appelé sa mère pour être sûr que Katniss avait fait un bon voyage et que c'est comme cela qu'il a appris que cette dernière n'avait jamais mis les pieds au district 2. Il confessera qu'il savait et sentait au fond de lui, qu'elle lui filait entre les doigts et qu'elle retournerait tôt ou tard vers Peeta. Il avait fait semblant d'ignorer la tension dans leur « couple » et lui avait proposé de déménager dans un effort désespéré de lui faire oublier Peeta.

Les valises à ses pieds sont les siennes car le voyage au district 13 de Katniss était la confirmation qu'il ne pouvait pas la retenir et ne le pourrais jamais. Gale attendait donc son retour pour lui faire ses adieux et lui dire qu'il était désolé de n'avoir pas pu la rendre heureuse car il avait pourtant essayé. Katniss le remercie de tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle, elle se sent redevable et lui dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que ça avait été Peeta, toujours Peeta depuis le début. Gale s'en va peiner mais accepte la situation. Peeta et Katniss emménage ensemble et respirent enfin après 1 année de tristesse à se sentir en apnée.

Une fois couché, Katniss lui demande ce qu'il aurait fait s'il était revenu avant Gale il y a un an. Peeta répond en rougissant « Je ne sais pas, un truc naïf et un peu stupide comme planter des Primroses devant ta maison » et Katniss aurait répliqué : « Ce n'est pas stupide, j'aurais adoré ça ». Peeta promet donc de le faire et ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

FIN

* * *

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, c'était vraiment m'a motivation première et beaucoup étaient très touchante, m'ont marqué et touchés. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour abandonner comme cela mais je ne voulais pas posté quelque chose de nul après mettre appliqué tout au long de cette histoire. Même si ça m'énerve un peu (j'avais quand même déjà écrit 3000 mots soit 8 pages word...) Je préfère finir sur une note positive car j'ai adoré vous soumettre cette histoire et récolter votre soutien.**

**Désolé**


End file.
